What Will Be
by Aret
Summary: Four babies are delivered in Konoha, the Akatsuki aren't working for their believed ambitions as we'd thought they'd would, and a different evil has emerged that has everybody on their toes. Nightmare, Jasmine, Akira, Moriko, and new allies/friends will discover who they are, and what they will do to help save the world from this evil.
1. Chapter 1

What Will Be

Notes: I believed that the first time I had tried this, it sucked. I'm sorry, Nightmare and Iesu that I failed the first try. However, this is going to be good. I didn't post recently because of this story. There will be pairings with OCS (who DOESN'T make Ocxwhoever character, now days?), funny, sadness, crack, randomness, words that don't belong in the dictionary, and whatnot ( also meaning that the OC'S are too bad ass for their own good).

Please, begin.

…... Chapter One: The Babies

Nobody knew why they did it all of a sudden. The Kage's were tense, and the villagers were frightened. This was not what _anybody_ expected.

MOST OF The ANBU, without consent from their Kage's, grouped up together and randomly attacked the first Ninja Village that they saw fit too, leaving many villagers in shock of that the Kage's Ninja Police, broke many laws just to kill off a village of little importance. Nobody knew why that village was attacked. It wasn't a part of the Five Great Nations; it was just a village some far away from Konoha, Kagegakure.

The ANBU betrayed their villages by making that move. Konoha was the first to send in Jounin to look for most of their ANBU. When they reached Kagegakure, they were shocked to the very core. Instead of expecting little destruction with some villagers left, and burning buildings, they found that the whole village was destroyed. Ashes were scattered across everywhere, the buildings were now a mass of rubble, charred corpses laid in the ashes (some of the Jounin grimaced as the corpses still held facial expressions of shock and fear) of their own village. What had possessed the ANBU to do this? Many Jounin wondered.

They heard crying. It sounded like a baby. Then another cry was heard. Frantic, the Jounin searched to find the small voices. How in the hell could two kids survive this? Their silent question was answered as one Jounin spotted a door to an underground basement. The Jounin were more shocked than before; only to see two babies in their own separate cribs. That didn't shocked them, though. What had shocked them, was the bodies of the lost ANBU laid upon the floor.

…...

The Fourth Hokage was indeed shocked as he had heard the story. The dead ANBU was brought into the medical room for searches of what killed them while the Jounin who had found the two babies talked to Minato.

"So- you are saying that," Minato looked at the two sleeping children in wonder. "These two could be the possible members of the lost Senjumaki Clan?"

"I believe so." The Jounin sounded calm, focusing his one eye on both babies. "They had the seal on their backs. I'm thinking that the Senjumaki Clan would need to be researched."

"No need. We already know about the Senju clan, and the Uzuamki clan is already known. These two kids would be fine Shinobi of Konoha, seeing that they are part of a clan that is rich in heredity ninja skills, and another clan that is high in chakra levels." Minato looked at his shocked ex-student.

"Besides Kakashi, don't they look adorable?" He smiled as the girl's hand was wrapped around his finger.

…...

His plan had failed, that was true. The man smashed his fist against the wall in anger. How hard was it to capture two babies? ANBU, he had decided, were useless. The man sighed as he sat in his room. At least he had the organization to take over the world. The brat would be born tonight, he smirked. He will destroy Konoha once for all tonight.

…...(Meanwhile, in Suna)

They didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd giggle at something that didn't make sense. The cry of a hawk made her laugh, yet fish just swimming by would make the baby cry fresh tears.

Later that night, two distressed parents sat in front of Ai Aret's desk, the girl was asleep.

"We don't know what's wrong! Normally animals such as hawks would make her squeal and laugh. Most babies cry in fear of a hawk's cry! Harmless fish in part of the Northern oasis would make her cry when we visited!"

The Aret Clan leader's eyebrows rose. "Babies are usually weird, Momiko. She'll grow out of it, it's just a faze." She reassured the wife.

"Are you kidding? I bet she...possesses _it_." Jun whispered.

Ai's eyes widened. "It would explain some things. Maybe..."

"I don't want to bear a child like this." Momiko sobbed suddenly.

"Momiko!" Her husband gasped at her brave words. "This is our child!" What is his wife thinking?

"Jun," She started. "We have two beautiful boys. This girl- if the Fourth found out, what would he do? He already has sealed that-that _thing_ into his own second son!" She whispered, fear and tears clouded her brown eyes.

He three elder Aret Clan members were silent.

Ai spoke up first. "This bloodline was thought to be extinct a hundred years ago. In Suna, it will be useless because there aren't very much animals here. Your baby would live an almost normal life. Love her, not fear her."

Momiko wasn't done, yet. "She must go." Jun looked at his wife in total shock, Ai looked at her in disbelief.

"When the Kazekage discovers that we've been holding in a baby with her talent, he'd go haywire. We can't tell him; Kami knows what he'd do. When he finds out, what would HE do to us?"

Ai looked at the baby, and then looked at the two troubled parents.

"I know what to do." She said quietly. She summoned a hawk from an Aret Clan Jutsu. "Taka," She spoke to it. Since it was a summon; it was normal to talk to it. The hawk looked at the child and two parents. They hid the guilt and shame in their eyes.

"You are going to play 'Stork'.

…... (in the Village of Lightening)

Moriko Hoshiko, they've named him. Which was a weird name, for he live in Kumogakure, the hidden village in the Land of Lightening, not the forest. The land was full of oceanic beauty, as well as lighting storms. It was the land that Killer B, the container of the Eight Tails, lived on. The parents had witnessed their twin's rare Kekkei Genkai on a sunny October afternoon. Moriko's feet started to cackle. Curious, the parents looked closely, only to see that lightening had formed. Iesu's hands did the same. Worried, the parents took both children to the Raikage's office.

"Interesting. Your children possess the 'Kaminari Teashi', it is a Kekkei Genkai, and very rare." The man sat back in his chair, continuing. "It was thought to be extinct over a hundred years ago, when Tenshi, the Lightening hero, killed himself in order to save Kumogakure. Why did it pass on to your sons? I wonder."

"The twins have to be separated." He finished. Both parents looked at their leader as if he grew a second head.

"W-" The father started. The Raikage interrupted him. "Kaminari Teashi is horrible in someways. True it will give your two sons powerful kicks and punches to the enemy, but it's horrible."

"In what way?" Moriko and Iesu's mother urged the Raikage to continue.

"If the two children grow up together, the bloodline would react when they're about a certain age. It seems to have a personality, wishing only one to control it; not two. The bloodline would take control of the boy's minds for five days, leaking hatred for one another into them, it doesn't matter how loyal and loving brothers they are to one another, the hate would be like Hydrophobia towards one another." The Raikage finished.

"So, this Kekkei Genkai is a threat to both of my sons?!" The man tried not to shout, but half failed. The Raikage nodded.

"I have a place for one of them. In Konoha, we owe them a debt to be payed, and I would like to repay it with one of your sons." He said it softly, not wanting to give up a valuable asset to Kumogakure. However, if the two boys fought to kill; then he'd lose more than two valuable assets to Kumogakure.

"We will do it." The mother lowered her eyes. The father wrapped an arm around his wife, whispering comfort.

"However, I want you to choose. Making a mother to choose between her own sons is horrible." The wife finished. The Raikage nodded, understanding.

"B." He called. A muscular man around his thirties came up willingly.

"Take Moriko Hoshiko and deliver him in the front of the Hokage's office door in Konoha. I've already written a letter to the Fourth Hokage, it's on the child's blanket, go silently and quickly." Killer B nodded as he gently scooped up a sleeping Moriko.

…...

Later that evening, the Hokage heard a knock on the office door. He called out, but received no answer. Curious, the Hokage opened the door. To his shock, there was a sleeping child with a letter from Kumogakure attached to him. His brow furrowed as he read the letter. "A baby with a Kekkei Genkai for the payment of alliance. The child and his twin are gifted with Kaminari Teashi, and they can't be together. Please take him from us as a gift for repayment."

The Hokage understood what the bloodline limit was. A twin? No wonder. He wasn't stupid, he's the Fourth Hokage, after all.

Either way, they gave the child to Konoha, and in return, Minato Namikaze wrote a letter accepting the Raikage's payment. More bright Shinobi for Konoha was an excellent payment, although Minato personally had seen the child not as payment, but a gift.

…...

Kushina was in the garden, watering the plants and humming a little song. The bulge in her stomach would be due any day now, and she couldn't wait. The flapping of wings startled her and she pulled out a kunai in defense. To her surprise, it was a hawk. Carrying a baby, no less.

It dipped its head in respect as it spoke.

"A child from the Aret clan."

"Why here?" Kushina asked the hawk, which had safely landed with the sleeping child.

"Her parents wanted the utmost safety, and I happened to see you. The Kazekage doesn't know, but read the letter." With that, the hawk took off, leaving a still confused Kushina and a still sleeping baby. She looked at the child and read the note.

"To the Hokage: This child possesses the rare bloodline limit called 'Dōbutsu no Hanashi'. We worry of what the Kazekage might do to her, and so we put her with Konoha's safety. Please let us not be wrong about our choice. With love, Momiko and Jun Aret.

P.S: Her name is Akira." Kushina read out loud. Suddenly she smiled brightly. A new baby, along with two others. Picking her up; she went to tell her husband the good news.

…...

She looked at him in shock, and he looked at her in shock. They were both holding two new additions.

"How many babies are they going to send us?" Kushina couldn't help it. She began laughing at the irony that people were sending Konoha more babies from villages that wanted powerful bloodlines.

Minato began to chuckle, also. Then he grew serious. "What should we do with them?"

…...

End. I'll post chapter two when I'm ready. Please review your opinion and/or criticize nicely.

Akira Aret: Born on April twenty-eighth, 1995 (two years old)

Moriko Hoshiko: Born on August twenty-seventh, 1995 (two years old)

Nightmare and Jasmine Senjumaki: Born on May first, 1996 (both are one year old, but Jasmine is the oldest twin)

Setting: This story starts on October 9, 1997, a day before Naruto is born.

-Aret (Hey, I'm getting better!)


	2. Chapter 2

What Will Be Chapter Two

Notes: No Reviewers, yet. Oh well, this is for my friends, and for fun. I'd love it if you took time to send a smiley face, at _least_.

Begin:

The villagers wore nothing but black that rainy morning, they each brought flowers and said nice words to the dead. Last night was a horrible experience for all of the Leaf Shinobi, they've lost most of their Jounin, and their Hokage and Kushina. They've lost lives of innocents, and buildings. The upside was that Kurama wasn't attacking the village anymore; he had been sealed into the Hokage's son. Only a small amount of people knew that the Hokage's son had survived.

The new leader of Konoha had been in the office, before. He was Hiruzen Sarutobi, originally the Third Hokage. He knew and heard about the new members of Konoha, and had made a decision that they'd be raised like the newborn Naruto. They'd have their own personal wet nurse, and be taken care of. When they get older, Hiruzen had decided that they'd be living in their own apartments.

Fate, however, had other plans.

…...

They walked into the village, with brown cloaks and they wore rice hats to hide their secret identity. The new assigned ANBU were on guard, their eyes followed the strangers like hawks.

"Can anyone direct me to Hokage-Sama, please?" A voice rang out from one of the six people. It belonged to a man, and it sounded impatient.

One ANBU stepped forward. No words were swapped between the people as they walked quietly and swiftly through the rain.

…...

Sarutobi's eyes widened. _Could it...be?_ "Why are you here?"

"Well, we have a deal for you, Sarutobi."

"What kind of deal?" The Hokage sounded a bit wary.

"A deal about the children and us. You see, we are a deadly organization that could wipe out Konoha. I'm not saying we are, but we could." The man eyed Sarutobi, knowing that he'd listen.

"The children? Which children are you talking about?"

"The new ones."

"Go on."

"We will protect Konoha _and_ its allies from any harm, and you let the four children join my organization."

"...Such a young age? Why?"

"A new evil has appeared, Sarutobi. The ANBU incident is just a beginning step. This 'evil' has been destroying minor villages for rare new bloodlines, these four children aren't safe here, and I know that you wouldn't kick them out of the village. My goal is to get them stronger so that they can defend themselves and Konoha."

Sarutobi went deadly silent. Then he looked at the man.

"On some conditions. You keep your gang in line, and you can't live in Konoha. People would be frightened, and other villages must not know of your existence. You may have your hideout in the Forest of Death, but you can wait a few months in a hotel until your hideout is completed. The children must have wet nurses, their own rooms, and they are welcomed into the village any time."

"Agreed." Pein smirked.

…...

Konan looked at the children as thought they were gifts from Kami. She never had a child before, and these four were adorable. Moriko had dark ginger hair with forest green eyes, Akira had dark brown hair with brown/green eyes, Nightmare's hair was black, his eyes were blue, and Jasmine's hair was blond, she had dark green eyes, like jewels. Right now she and the other members were in the orphanage, waiting for Pein.

Said leader arrived as he bore a smile. "Today, we'll hire builders. Kakuza, how much do we have?"

"We have about fifty-thousand yen." The zombie-like Akatsuki member stated.

"Good. I'm going to draw out some building plans, and we'll hire some builders from a distance away from Konoha. They're busy rebuilding things." Pein confirmed.

Konan nodded.

…...

Moving into the gigantic house was the last step. Finally, after a month, the Akatsuki had plenty of yen left, so they hired four wet nurses. Pein had decided that the children would be raised by the Akatsuki, and he assured that if one or more child dies; he'd tell Sarutobi and face his punishment. To Konan's joy and delight, Moriko had been calling her 'Mommy' and Jasmine had bonded with her. Akira had grown close to Kisame and Sasori, and Nightmare was always introverted, A skill that Zetsu claimed to be 'helpful later on.'

The years went by slowly, and while the Akatsuki weren't raising kids, they've recruited Itachi Uchiha, and did some criminal stuff for other people.

They were still S-ranked criminals, after all. While the kids were growing up, Pein had noticed something...odd about the twins. Nightmare could control shadows at his own will, and form a shadow dome. Jasmine could only summon a light dome, but she was advanced in chakra, unlike her brother. Akira could speak to the animals (which all the organization had found out when she was five), and Moriko did lightening kicks that made a tree fall (he was only eight at that time).

Pein was impressed, so at age six, he had Itachi train Nightmare, Kisame train Akira, Sasori to train Moriko, and Konan trained Jasmine. The kids weren't as good fighters, but they were more advanced than the Konoha children (which they had visited often).

Pein honestly felt like a father, and since he and Konan were together, the children were like their children.

The Akatsuki developed well. Kisame had a salt-water pond in his own room which he and his new girlfriend lived in, Sasori had a room full of puppets that used to be human, Kakuza had large amounts of his own money stored in his room, Zetsu had a giant plant garden in his room (his bed was dirt), Itachi had his own room filled with Sasuke posters and Orochimaru dart boards, and Pein and Konan shared a bedroom, since they were a "secret" couple. All was well in the Akatsuki household. In Konoha, it was different, also.

Jasmine and Naruto were best friends, Moriko had grown a slight crush on Sasuke, Akira and Kiba played together often, and Nightmare had befriended Shikamaru. Jasmine had also grown a close bond with Ino, since both girls were girlish, and they liked cute clothes, flowers, and pudding. Iruka sensei had to get on to both Naruto and Jasmine for being pranksters, Moriko and Sasuke looked both equally handsome to the fangirls, Akira got odd stares from people when she talked to animals, and Nightmare developed "Itachi-Syndrome" (a word from Kisame), since he'd just "Hn," or was very quiet.

Life was good in Konoha.

…...

Very short, I know, and sometimes random. I have a scene in my head, and it goes like:

Moriko, age seven was baking cookies with Konan. When the cookies came out and cooled, they brought it to all the Akatsuki members.

Kakuza was worrying on how much did the cookie dough cost, Kisame inhaled his, Sasori took a bite and shrugged, Pein had stolen candy from a baby earlier, so he wasn't hungry, Akira, Jasmine, and Nightmare liked them, Zetsu only ate dead people, and so Itachi took a bite out of his.

Moriko and Konan were waiting excitedly (Konan didn't show her excitement) and patiently. Itachi looked at the two.

"It lacks..._hatred_." He said as he walked away calmly. Konan and Moriko were giving each other "What the heck" looks.

END!


	3. Chapter 3

What Will Be Chapter Three

Begin:

They weren't always in the hideout. They'd venture in Konoha, greet their friends, talk to the Hokage, and help random elderly ladies across the street.

Sometimes the Hokage assigned the four with missions, but not along with their appointed sensei's in Akatsuki, because most of the village didn't even know that they existed in Konoha's Forest of Death. Their Konoha sensei was Kasumi Kayo, and she was strict. The normal team number was three, but the Third allowed to have four on Team Kasumi. The Akatsuki didn't mind that the kids were a part of a Konoha, (well, the Akatsuki who actually cared about the brats).

Right now, Kasumi was looking at each and every one of her students. Akira had sported tan baggy pants, blue ninja shoes, a dark brown shirt, a light tan jacket, a black kunai pouch on her left leg, her medium hair was put up in a ponytail and her headband was worn around her head. She looked at her sensei through her black-framed glasses. Moriko wore a light red shirt, blue khaki shorts, blue ninja shoes, a white kunai pouch on his right leg, and his headband went around his neck, showing it in the front.

Jasmine wore black short pants, a pink top resembling Ino's, a short pink skirt that went over her pants, blue ninja shoes, pink star-shaped earrings, her long hair was in pigtails, a pink kunai pouch on her left leg, and her headband was around her waist. Nightmare had favored black baggy pants, a black baggy yet fitting shirt, a red kunai pouch on his right leg, his headband around his head, and he wore blue ninja shoes. Their sensei had short blue hair (which reminded the kids of Konan), a black fighting Yukata kimono with a green obi and red butterflies. Her headband fit around her waist, and her blue-gray eyes stared at her students.

"Okay, brats, today we're going to train your special abilities. The Hokage told me which abilities you guys have, and I want you to train them."

"Where?" Akira wondered out loud. Her sensei gave her a grin.

"Easy, fish stick," Kasumi had called people weird nicknames, so their students were ready for this one. Well, Moriko chuckled. "Look around." They were in Konoha's forest. "Akira, you must gather up ten wild animals in one clearing, Moriko, I want you to kick a tree down, Nightmare, you must use your 'Kage Yuso' to stay hidden in the shadows for three minutes, and Jasmine," Kasumi finally turned towards her girlish student.

"You use the 'Hikari Domu' in sunlight, see what happens. Go." Kasumi finished as her students began to followed her orders. Jasmine walked into the sunlight and gave a cheesy grin to herself. "Hikari Domu!" She shouted and did the hand signs for 'light' and 'dome'. A bright light began surrounding her.

_If the sunlight doesn't affect it, nor should darkness._ Kasumi thought to herself. "Okay, Jasmine, I want you to either block or dodge my kunai, using your dome." Jasmine nodded, she was up for it.

Nightmare shouted "Kage Yuso" while doing the hand signs for 'shadow' and 'transport'. He melted into a shadow, and traveled towards the shade of the trees. While he was in that state, the chakra slowly went down. However, Nightmare had a good amount of chakra, so he wasn't that worried.

Moriko didn't need hand signs, all he did was focus lightening towards his feet, and started kicking the tree. Trees and lightening didn't go real well together, after the fifth kick, the tree had caught on fire. In his worry, Moriko had rushed towards the river in order to put it out. He didn't have a bucket, but he could use himself. Moriko soaked his shirt, and raced towards the flaming tree. He sighed in content as the fire wasn't that big. He could've peed on it, but he didn't. Instead Moriko dabbed it with his wet shirt. After that, he kicked some more with his feet.

Akira's mission wasn't really hard, she'd convinced three cats, a dog, a male deer, three wolves, and two weasels to meet in the circle.

"Now we wait." She said to the patient animals. One wolf looked at the deer.

"Can we eat him?" He asked gruffly.

"After we wait, then you can." Akira said to the wolf.

"Fine." He grumbled at the 'waiting' part.

Dodging Kasumi's attacks with the Hikari Domu up was a challenge. It ate her chakra up like the cookie monster on crack. Jasmine grinned at that as she dodged kunai.

"TIMBER!" Moriko shouted. Nightmare looked up from his shadow mode. Three seconds left. He mentally face palmed. Why would Moriko pick the BIGGEST tree to kick down? Why was it- oh, it was going to fall on him.

Not today. He transported away in fast motion. The tree hit the ground next to him, and Nightmare sighed with relief that it didn't hit him. He glared at Moriko. Said 'ginger head' smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, squirts! Good job. Now, you all meet me here." Akira looked at the deer and nodded. He took off first, then the three wolves chased after him. The Genin walked towards their sensei.

"Akira, good job. Nightmare, good job. Moriko, when I said 'tree', I don't mean the biggest one. However, good job. Jasmine, you never got hit, so excellent job for beating the toughest mission. I want you four to practice each day. The Chunin Exams would be here in two months. I want Nightmare to practice his Kaze Domu, Kaze Yuso, Akira to practice her Medical jutsu and her ability to talk to animals. Jasmine, you practice Hikari Domu, Hikari Heiki, and your secret technique. Moriko, you must practice concentrating lighting into your fists and feet, along with your weapons, but I want you to also use Wind techniques, because Wind kicks Earth's ass, and Earth kicks Lightening, got it?" All kids nodded.

"Alright. We're going to practice every day until we drop, got it?"

Her students nodded, and Kasumi smiled at their determination to kick ass.

"Good. You may either go home or do whatever that's legal." With that, their sensei disappeared in a flash.

…...

For those who are curious: Only the Hokage, village elders, ANBU, and elite ninja (such as their sensei) in Konoha know that these four kids belong in the Akatsuki. The Hokage would keep his promise, as long as the kids are safe. Over the years, he has been able to trust the organization because they kept their word, and the kids grew up fine. The Akatsuki sensei's teach the kids the right ninja way. They train them, but it's usually basic training and small missions like finding lost pets. Kasumi is the age of twenty-six (close to the age of other elite ninja), and her birthday is April twenty-second.

Fun fact: Baki's birthday is July fourth. He'll be thirty-five this year.

Sorry if this chapter was short!


	4. Chapter 4

What Will Be Chapter Four

Notes: Thank you for the views, they aren't reviews, but I know that at least somebody is reading this story. Although Nightmare and Jasmine aren't Japanese names, my friend picked it out, and I'm sticking to them. Thank you for reading this.

Begin:

Six weeks later, Nightmare and the other's chakra control have increased. The Akatsuki (mainly Pein and Konan) had noticed the Chunin exams, and they had wanted to help their adopted kids. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Konan trained their students extra hard, and of course Kasumi trained them, also.

Two more weeks, and the four would hopefully become Chunins. Moriko could now kick _and_ punch trees down faster (with one or two hits), as well as use "Kaze Panchi", which he could focus wind chakra at his hands and punch the daylights out of someone. Jasmine moved perfectly with her Hikari Domu, she mastered Hikari Heiki, in which she focuses light chakra on her weapons, and she could perfectly summon her secret jutsu. Akira could call on animals far away to help her, she increased her Medical jutsu, and now can summon a wolf jutsu (like Kakashi and his nin dogs). Nightmare's Kaze Domu lasted longer in sunlight and darkness, also it was strong, he could use Kaze Yuso anywhere, from lightness to darkness, and he even could perform some Genjutsu (thanks to Itachi).

All kids were well trained, and they were ready for the exams. The Hokage, however, had other plans.

…...

"You want us to what?!" Moriko looked horrified. The Hokage looked at them.

"You heard me. The Chunin exams would be completely full. You four are the strongest youngsters I've ever seen. Instead of taking the Chunin exams, I want you to supervise them. In Konoha's Forest of Death, I want you four to report any dead bodies and help who's in need. In the actual fighting, I want you four to look at other ninjas' jutsus and techniques, and if anything goes wrong, I want you to intervene." The Hokage looked at each one. Jasmine looked like she was up to it, Nightmare remained neutral, Moriko had calmed down a little, and Akira looked excited.

"I will make you four into Genin if you do this. I made the arrangements with Kasumi, and she has agreed. Now, do you four understand?" The Hokage asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes!" All four said at once.

"Good. Before I let you go, make sure that you are on your best behavior towards other ninja. This takes skill, since we have enemies who want to kill you. Being a good host towards other ninja will improve their actions towards you. This is a secret mission, you can tell your friends that you are supervising, but that's it. I informed the ones who need to know." The Hokage dismissed them as he continued his paper work.

As the four stepped outside, Naruto greeted them.

"Nightmare! Jasmine! Moriko! Akira! Are you going to kick some butt?" He asked. Sakura, Sasuke, and Team 8 were with them.

"No. We are 'supervising' for the Hokage." Nightmare stated calmly.

"W-what are you s-supervi-sing?" Hinata asked, peering behind Shino and Kiba.

"The Chunin exams, duckling!" Jasmine piped as she hugged Hinata.

"Duckling?" Kiba asked. Shino rose an eyebrow.

"Don't mind her," Moriko grinned. "She's taking after Kasumi."

Sasuke looked at Moriko. "You aren't taking the exams? A shame, I wanted to fight you."

Moriko, in his excitement at the duck-haired boy noticing him, grinned and wagged his eyebrows.

"You know, _Sasuke-kun,_ I think the fangirls would give up if they thought that we were a couple." He joked (at least we think he's joking) in a girlish, seductive voice.

_BAM!_

Moriko fell to the ground comically as Sakura growled at him.

"He's MINE, you ginger-haired WEIRDO!" She screamed comically.

"Moriko!" Jasmine gasped in fake shock. "If the fangirls saw you and Sasuke together, they'll be _twice_ as worse! They be _yaoi _fangirls!"

"Jasmine, Moriko is the second person listed as fangirl 'targets', if they see Moriko and Sasuke together, then they would just..._die_." Akira joked for once in the whole story.

Moriko recovered himself. He grinned at Sakura.

"Why not fight over Sasuke, and the loser can have me?" He winced as Sakura glared evilly into his soul.

"I think that you two are equally stupid." Sakura huffed at Naruto and Moriko.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" Both boys whined. Sasuke, like the introvert that he is, rolled his eyes. Nightmare and Shino, the other introverts were enjoying this (although you can barely read their expressions).

"Wanna train, guys?" Akira asked, changing the subject.

"Naw, we came back from training." Kiba yawned lazily. Akamaru barked happily.

"Yeah, and we have a C rank mission." Naruto grinned. "See ya!" The six people walked off. Okay, like that wasn't random or anything.

Shino walked towards his teammates. "Why don't they notice me?" He asked quietly to himself.

…..

Shikamaru was looking lazily at the clouds. The clouds were lazily floating away. Choji was with him.

"Come on, guys!" Ino said excitedly. "Two more weeks and we'll be kicking butt!" She grinned.

Her two teammates looked at her, shrugged, then looked back at the clouds. Ino face palmed.

"Ino-chan!" Jasmine cried happily. Ino looked up to see Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Ino squealed and the two raced towards each other and hugged.

Shikamaru and Choji winced that their girlishness. "Do you two always do that? How troublesome." Shikamaru glared at the girls.

"Sadly, they do." Akira nodded.

Nightmare shrugged. Jasmine was his sister, he was used to it. Moriko laid down next to Shikamaru and Choji, Akira sat down in the grass, Jasmine chased butterflies, and Nightmare just stood there.

"I heard you're supervising." Shikamaru said, trying to start a conversation.

"You're right." Nightmare nodded. "Where did you learn that?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Kiba had told me while walking by."

AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Jasmine yelled happily.

"Um, Jasmine, you do realize that that is a wolf puppy, right?" Akira looked at her hyper friend.

"Oh, let's keep him!" Jasmine pleaded.

"You know what _dad_ said about keeping pets." Nightmare said, looking at Jasmine in a knowing tone. Shikamaru rose his eyebrow at how Nightmare said 'dad'.

"I know what _dad_ says, but **mom** says that we can keep pets as long as they're companions during fights." Jasmine stuck her tongue at her little brother.

"Alright. As long as she stays outside. _Oji Sakana_ would have a fit, he doesn't like animals near his sushi."

"Wait, Oji Sakana? Uncle Fish?" Shikamaru looked at Jasmine. She smiled.

"Hai, Uncle Sakana makes sushi for a living, and he doesn't like animals, they'll eat his sushi. Uncle Haetoriso is rumored to eat weird stuff, including wolf puppies." Jasmine said. "However, I think Mom and Dad wouldn't mind if she stays outside."

"You have two uncles? Isn't Haetoriso 'Venus Flytrap' in English?" Choji asked Jasmine. All the villagers knew that the four kids were adopted by a weird family of hermits in the Forest Of Death. Nobody really visits them, but they treat them normal. "So, what did you name her?" Shikamaru ignored Jasmine's weird rumor about her 'fly trap' uncle, and pointed at the happy wolf pup.

"Mushra." Jasmine stated simply.

"Mushra? I don't know what that means."

"Me neither, but it's better than "Spam"." Jasmine shrugged.

"Alright, we'll keep her." Nightmare sighed. He knew better than arguing further with his sister.

"She must not have a mother. Where did you find her, Jasmine?"

"She ran to me!" Jasmine grinned at the cute puppy.

"Ran to you? Only tame wolves do that." Akira looked at Jasmine quizzically.

"Well, she's ours. She doesn't have any tags on, anyways." Jasmine hugged the puppy.

"Okay, but if she causes any trouble, you're fixing it." Nightmare gave his sister a 'look'.

Jasmine just grinned. "Don't worry, Nightie! She'll be the best behaved wolf puppy ever!" She hugged the cute little puppy. Said puppy's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and drooling on Moriko. Moriko really didn't care for canines, but Jasmine and Akira wanted to keep her, he'd have to suck it up.

…...

Notes: Yeah...review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

What Will Be Ch. 5

Notes: Kind of late...Nightmare's going to kill me...

Begin:

He gave them a hard look.

"You did WHAT thirteen years ago?"

"She wasn't any use to us, and besides, we have two boys, Ichiro and Izumi." Momiko Akira started. Her husband, Jun Akira, looked like he didn't want to be here.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Because we...we were afraid. Look at Suna's weapon..." Jun trailed off at the Fourth Kazekage's glare.

"Great, Konoha has a child with a rare Kekkei Genkai. Well, it's useless here, basically, but when on missions, it's very useful. What do you two say for yourselves?" He demanded, glaring.

"She's a Konoha nin, now. This was thirteen years ago, don't you think we already regret it?" Jun asked.

"I don't care, anymore. She's gone, and no use to us."

"Momiko, she's your child, what would you have me do?" The Fourth sighed apparently he can't be mad at them, it's their kid, I mean, look at his son.

"When you invade Konoha, she'll fight back. She's no Suna nin, she never was. I...I am her mother, but that ended when we gave her up."

"Momiko!" Jun looked at his wife. "She's our only daughter!"

"Jun, we'll have another daughter. Right now we're arguing about a Konoha nin."

"So your decision is made?" The Fourth asked.

"Yes. Kill her or imprison her." Momiko's eyes held no pity. Jun looked away from his wife, knowing what was to happen.

…...

The three strolled into Konoha, looking around. To be truthful, two were slightly impressed, but it would all be in shambles soon. The leader looked coldly at the world. This was just a step for his father, he would be a weapon, and always a weapon.

"I'll be back. Don't cause trouble." He glared at his two siblings. They nodded in fear. In a flash, he vanished.

…...

"Now, tomorrow's the big day, sweetie-pies." Ningyo smiled at her favorite kids.

"We know, mum." Moriko said. They all had their regular ninja outfits, and were ready to join Kasumi. The kids have tendencies of calling Ningyo and Konan 'mum', but personally, Ningyo was their adoptive aunt.

"Good. Go and kick their mother..." She started to growl, but stopped herself as she giggled, recovering herself. "Go knock 'em dead, sweeties!" She laughed and waved.

One by one the kids edged out, giving their aunt weird looks. Kisame, reading a newspaper in his room, grinned at Ningyo as the kids left.

"You know, we should have kids of our own." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled and waved her finger.

"Tsk tsk, Kisame-kun. I'm a mermaid, how the hell am I going to give birth, least of all have the birds and bees?"

Kisame lowered himself in the saltwater pond, grinning.

"Do you lay eggs? I'd be glad to-"

He was interrupted by someone throwing a shoe at him.

"Hey, dumbass! There are KIDS living here, and we (including the people are reading this) all don't want to hear your pervertedness! Go mate somewhere else!" Sasori growled as he stomped off.

"..."

…...

Mushra was allowed to be trained by Akira, and so the two met in the training field with their cool friends, Kiba and Akamaru.

"Waz up, dawg?!" Kiba asked her, doing a gang thing.

"Dude, It's 'what's' and 'dog', and helium is what's up." Akira gave her younger friend a look. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Akira, dudette, it's not cool to correct your homies."

"Kiba, dude, you're my friend, not my homie. Anyway, let's train. Kiba, Akamaru, Mushra. Mushra, Kiba and Akamaru." Akira introduced. Mushra howled and wagged her tail. For a split second Akira swore Akamaru had little hearts in his eyes. Okay...like that wasn't weird or anything.

"A wolf puppy? Aren't wolves in Japan all gone?" Kiba tilted his head.

"Well, this one's not. I'm going to train her to do secret ninja wolf stuff." Akira grinned.

"If you say so."

…...

Jasmine was eating chocolate pudding with Ino, sipping on tea, and they were having an interesting conversation.

"So, any hotties yet?" Ino winked and Jasmine chuckled.

"No, they're either gay, taken, or too old." Jasmine joked back.

"I know. I can't believe you're not over Sasuke-kun nor Moriko, they're pretty hot."

"Well, Moriko's my brother in a way, and _everybody_ likes Sasuke. I want my boy like my steak, rare and well done." Then the girls started busting out laughing.

"Sister..." Nightmare said as he appeared out of nowhere like the ninja he is.

"AHH! Oh, sorry Nightie, you startled me! What is it?" Jasmine turned her attention towards the younger boy.

"...There are new visitors from the sand. I want you to keep your distance." Then Nightmare vanished into the...well, he turned into a shadow and slithered out of there, having a nice view under waitress's skirts. Ino gave Jasmine a 'WTF?' look.

"It's genetics." Jasmine said as she sipped her tea.

…...

"No, she's too manly." Moriko yawned. He and Choji were checking out girls, and Moriko was giving Choji some pointers.

"Too manly?" Choji asked as he nom'd on some chips.

"Yeah. Look, she has that 'I'm not swooning over you' look in her eyes, and I sense that she is a bad word for a female dog."

"How do you know?"

"She's standing up tall, she's glaring at everyone in Konoha, and she's carrying that fan like she'll make sushi out of you if you look at her wrong."

"Oh."

"Her brother isn't cute, neither. It's like he's got a stick up his arse."

"We can say that?" Choji looked at Moriko.

"I can. If I were you, I wouldn't say it around your dad or mum." Moriko looked at his nails, checking if there was any dirt under them.

"What if you walked up there?"

"Bad idea. Girls are weak in the knees for a cool, suave elite. Look at me."

"Oh. Well, you're almost handsome as Sasuke, so I think you have a chance."

"Thank you Choji! You made my day!" Moriko grinned at Choji as the two looked around for more cute girls to spy on.

…...

"Hey, Akira!" Sakura shouted. Akira looked at Sakura who was with Nightmare. "Nightmare wants to talk to you!"

In a flash, Akira went to her close friend.

"What's up? Why couldn't Nightmare shout for me?"

"Because he'll never yell nor say more than sixty words in one sentence." Sakura flipped her pink hair.

"True. What is it, Nightie?"

"Keep an eye on those sand ninja. They're walking in the village right now, near the Flea Market by the tan fence. I have a bad feeling about them..." Nightmare's eyes narrowed as he flashed away 1).

"Okay. Mushra! Come here, girl!" Akira called and the white/red wolf puppy ran out of the field and into Akira's arms.

"Isn't Kiba training with you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he was until I accidentally knocked him out. Tell Tsume that I'm sorry!" Akira said as she ran towards the tan fence near the Flea Market. Naruto and Sakura went with her, worried about Nightmare's suspicion.

…...

1): I can imagine Nightmare running across Konoha and flashing everybody! :P

Nightmare: I'M ALIVE, BITCHES! MUAHAHAHAH!

Akira: What the hell is he on? I hope it's not drugs.

Jasmine: No, he gets that from sugar. He hates sweets because he acts like that.

Moriko: All the time he eats sugar, even if a little bit?

Jasmine: Yes.


	6. Chapter 6

What Will Be Ch. 6

While they were running to the Fence near the Flea Market, Sakura bumped into Konohamaru, and some crap started, like usual.

"She's got a big forehead!" He whispered to Naruto as they were starting their leave after being beat up by Sakura. Akira face palmed.

They winced as they seen Sakura turn around, giving them a death look.

"We should run." Konohamaru stated, and his teammates nodded.

"I agree." Naruto finished, then the two ran off like a bullet, and Sakura was chasing them. Akira sighed as she followed them. Quickly, before she could reach them, she seen the ninjas that Nightmare was talking about. To her and other's horror, Konohamaru wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into the weird looking dude with..._was that a dead body on his back? _

"Did ya need something?" He asked in his slight husky voice. Akira winced of how little shivers ran through her spine. His voice, sexy. Him, _no_. He looked like he came from the loony bin, to put it nicely.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it was my fault." Sakura started, and before she could say anything else, the Sand kid picked up Konohamaru by the front of his shirt, and Akira felt..._pissed._

She loved kids and pets, and Konohamaru was an awesome kid (yet slightly weird), and when he was in danger, Akira had another side to her.

"So, does this hurt, punk?" The boy with the dead body strapped to his back sneered, hurting the boy more.

"Put him down, Kankuro, or you'll pay for it later." The girl with the four pig-tails huffed.

"Hey, I'm sorry, the whole thing was my fault." Sakura pleaded, eyes wide.

"You better take your hands off of him right now!" Naruto demanded.

The boy smirked.

"We got a few minutes left before we leave, let's mess with these punks, huh?" The boy's voice sounded like he wanted to hurt the boy badly. Akira felt her hand clench. How dare this freak show walk into Konoha and mess with their ninja! She was seething, hands clenched her kunai.

Konohamaru's eyes were shut, and he was kicking the older boy.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" He said with clenched teeth.

"You're feisty," The boy's sneer never left him. "But not for long." He singsonged as Naruto was growling.

"Put. Him. Down!" He yelled as he ran towards the boy with the dead body strapped to his back. Akira's brow furrowed, why was he standing still? She then saw his fingers move, and some chakra came out to trip Naruto. He fell on his rump. Oh, so he was...a puppeteer? Still pissed, Akira walked up towards the commotion.

"What the- what was that?!" Naruto demanded, glaring.

"You're a leaf genin too? It looks like your village is full of wimps." He sneered. Akira growled.

"Hey you overgrown freak! It's one thing to mess with Konohamaru, but you dis our village!?" She snarled. The boy looked at her and scoffed.

"That's it! Drop him now or I'll tear you apart! You got that, fool?!" Naruto got up and snarled. Sakura then wrapped her arm around his neck.

"You're the fool! Making threats isn't going to help anything at all, Naruto!"

The puppeteer with makeup was still glaring at all of them, especially the girl who dared called him an overgrown freak.

"You're annoying," He smirked. Akira didn't like the look in his eyes.

"all of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings." He picked up his fist and his grip on Konohamaru tightened. Akira's eyes widened.

"So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth," He turned towards the group. "I just wanna break 'em in half." All eyes widened at the boy. The girl with pig-tails shrugged.

"Fine. I'm not involved in any of this, okay?" She waved it off, and Akira felt a new surge of anger.

"First, I'll take care of this little squirt, then I'll take care of the other one!" He smiled, raising his fist for the punch. Konohamaru's teammates were sniffling and crying, and the others looked stunned on what's happening. He was too occupied to know what was happening.

Akira walked up slowly towards the boy, and raised her hand.

A slap echoed through Konoha.

Akira quickly caught Konohamaru before he fell onto the ground, a sharp rock landed on the ground. His teammate's eyes widened in shock as he held his now reddened face, and his wrist was bleeding.

"How dare you walk into OUR village and hurt OUR ninja!" Akira growled, she gently placed Konohamaru on the ground.

"You are here for the chunin exams, Freak Show. Watch yourselves." She glared at the other glaring boy with utmost hatred.

"Yeah! Alright, go Akira!" Naruto shouted. They all looked at the boy, his eyes widened, glaring at her.

"Who's responsible for the wrist, then?" He demanded.

"I am." Nightmare walked alongside Akira. He glared. "Like my teammate said, you better watch yourself."

"Who are you?" He glared (was it possible?) even harder.

"I'm your worst Nightmare." He said simply. Kankuro then huffed.

"Well, I guess there's a way to settle this." He reached out for the 'dead body' on his back and placed it on the ground.

Temari gasped. "What! Are you going to use the Crow for this?"

"Oh hey guys!" Moriko showed up. "Did I miss something?"

Moegi and Sakura started drooling. Akira looked at them oddly. _What?_

Temari blushed. _Well hello! Local hottie!_

"Hey Nightmare! Hey Akira, you need some help? I'd be glad to knock this sucker down a notch!" He grinned. Lightening started sparking at his hands.

"Yeah!" Jasmine followed him.

"Dudes, glad ya showed up! This Sand ninja needs to learn his place!" Akira snarled at him. The Sand nin sneered.

"You're the ones I hate the most, all attitude and no back up!"

"Kankuro, back off." A cool voice interrupted the fight. Kankuro stiffened.

"G-Gaara!" He said suddenly. Jasmine looked, and saw a blood red-head with sea-foam/turquoise colored eyes.

_Wow, he's cute. Although...why is he wearing eyeliner?_ She cocked her head.

All ninja then looked at the boy in wonder. He was in a tree, upside down.

"You are an embarrassment to our village." He glared at Kankuro, arms crossed.

"Uh, hey Gaara," Kankuro grinned cheekily. Nightmare's eyes widened, much to the other's surprise.

"What is it, Nightmare?" Jasmine whispered. Nightmare looked at his sister.

"He didn't even make a sound...only Jounin are that smooth." He said, looking at Gaara.

"Well, you don't make sounds neither when you're traveling." Akira whispered.

"Yes, but that's because I'm in my 'Kage Yuso' mode. This guy just...appeared out of nowhere...kind of like my shadows." Nightmare's eyes furrowed.

"Strange."

The boy looked at everyone slowly, his eyes stopped at Jasmine, and she felt a little nervous. _Why is he staring at me!_ _The cute weirdo! _She felt a little creeped out. His eyes came back to his brother.

"Have you forgotten the reason on why we came all the way here?" His cool voice sounded like ice.

"I-I know, I-I mean, t-they challenged us! They started the whole thing, really! See he-"

"Shut up." Gaara sounded annoyed. "Or I'll kill you." Kankuro looked freaked out, much to Akira's silent joy.

"Right, I was totally out of line, I'm sorry, Gaara." Kankuro raised his hands in defense, and Temari scooted closer to her brother, obviously freaked out, too. Gaara then turned to the others, namely looking at Jasmine.

"I'm sorry, for the trouble he caused."

_This guy, he has...a look in his eye._ Nightmare's hands clenched.

_That guy stopped Kankuro with a pebble, he made it look easy, and she, she walked up and slapped him. Those two are some people who need to keep an eye on. _

Gaara then turned into sand, slithered down the tree, and reappeared again.

"Let's go," He said. Nightmare and the rest looked at him in shock. So easy...

"we didn't come here to play games." He finished.

"Alright, sure, I get it." Kankuro said meekly, much to Akira's amusement.

As they turned to leave, Sakura yelled after them.

"Hold on!" She demanded. "Hey!"

"What?" Temari asked, annoyed.

"I can tell by your head-band, that you came from Suna," She began. "Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission! So state your purpose, and it better be good!"

They all turned around, looking annoyed.

"Really? You guys been living under a rock, or what? You don't know what's going on, do you?" She flashed her I.D. In front of Sakura. "We have permission."

"So, you guys don't know? I thought you knew in chapter four?" Moriko tilted his head looking at Sakura and Naruto, breaking the fourth wall.

"Oh, well we weren't listening. What?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"The Chunin exams." Sasuke said, coming up out of nowhere. He, unlike Sakura and Naruto, was actually paying attention.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. Temari blushed.

_Oh? Another hottie? I can't decide who's cuter, the red-head or this 'Sasuke'_.

Gaara scoffed as he turned around, his teammate followed.

"Hey, you!" Sasuke shouted. "Identify yourself!"

Temari smiled and turned around. "Hm? You mean me?"

"No, him, the guy with the gourd on his back." Sasuke finished. Gaara stopped and turned around.

"My name is Gaara of the desert, I'm curious about you too, and the other four. Who are you?" He looked at Nightmare, Akira, Jasmine, and Moriko.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Jasmine, this is my younger brother, Nightmare!" Jasmine swung an arm around her brother, grinning.

"I'm Moriko, and this is Akira!" Moriko finished. Akira nodded.

The wind started blowing as the five had a staring contest with Gaara. Gaara was looking at Akira and Nightmare the most, however.

"Hi there!" Naruto butted in. "I bet you're dying to know who I am!" He grinned.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara deadpanned. The Sand Ninja turned and jumped away.

As Gaara was jumping away, Shukaku intervened in his private thoughts.

**Wow! Who was that girl? She's HOT! **

_Oh shove it. _Gaara mentally rolled his eyes.

**Please, you're a lone emo who needs love. I can stare! I want her!**

_I'm a loner, I only love myself. No._

_**At least kiss her! Sheesh, she's cute!**_

_What the hell? We just met! What if she was a girly-girl who loves makeup and other creepy stuff! Besides, no doubt she has cooties!_

_**Oh fine! But when you're no longer emo, you're going to court her, or I'll slap you upside your head!**_

_Fine_.

…...

It's done!

Jasmine: Sakura, why are you swooning over Moriko if you're in love with Sasuke?

Sakura: He's HOT! Besides, it's not like Sasuke would care, anyway.

Jasmine * nods *: True, true.


	7. Chapter 7

What Will Be

Number1fanhere: Thank you! Don't worry, I will!

Notes: A hilarious filler chapter that I could NOT resist.

Chapter Seven:

After the incident with those pesky sand ninja, the four friends walked into the forest. Of course they weren't scared of the wild animals, poisonous bugs, and other creatures; they were raised here!

Jasmine hummed as she skipped alongside her brother. Said boy looked deep in thought. Akira kept glaring at the fish in the stream, which brought on some confusion.

"Hey, Akira," Moriko slowed his pace as he walked beside the glaring girl. She stopped glaring and looked at her friend.

"Yes?"

"Why do you glare at the fish? I know we're practically siblings and I should know this, but I don't." He said slowly, testing out his words.

"Well, Moriko," Akira pushed her glasses up so she could see better. "fish are all evil."

Suddenly Jasmine stopped, and turned to give Akira a befuddled look.

"Eh?" She and Moriko asked.

"Why and how are they evil? I mean, some fish look weird, but they're not basically evil..." Moriko drawled.

"I'm going to explain this to you guys, so listen up. Fish are evil because they want to get back at people for eating them. They want to rule the world, but they can't because they're stupid. That's why I love Uncle Kisame, he eats fish." Akira finished, and everybody including Nightmare stared at her.

"So...what do we do about it?" Moriko asked.

"First we kill their families," A dark aurora surrounded Akira, and Jasmine took a step back. "then, we destroy their fishy homes. Oh, we won't destroy them, because they taste good. We'll breed them like the cattle they are..." As Akira rambled on, not paying attention to the other three, they made a break for it.

Nightmare morphed his shadow body into a wolf, and ran alongside his sister and teammates.

"Okay, she's crazy." Moriko whispered.

"Hey, don't underestimate her, she's bat-crap crazy with a side of freaking scary!" Jasmine said in fear.

"She scares me." Nightmare shuddered. Jasmine gasped.

"Dear Kami, Nightmare. Did you just show _emotion_?" Moriko asked.

Jasmine looked at her teammates, then her eyes widened.

"Dudes, I got it!" She said, running on the ground.

"Got what? That we're running from a fish-murdering teammate?" Moriko asked, then cried when Jasmine smacked his head.

"No! Nightmare earlier today looked under waitress's skirts and he showed _emotion_, Akira turned to a much darker side, I had just hit my best friend in the head a few seconds ago, and Moriko is talking about something other than cute girls and boys. Dear God, we're turning into teenagers!" She said, horror in her eyes.

Nightmare and Moriko gave her a look.

"Jasmine dear, Akira and I are the ages of thirteen, we're already suffering teenage hormones. You and Nightie have until May first, then you'll be teenagers. Maybe when we get to the base, we'll have Sasori and Kisame to give you two.._.the talk._

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!

"Okay! Whatever the talk is, I hope it includes bunnies!" Jasmine grinned. Nightmare would face palm himself if he wasn't a giant shadow wolf.

"Sister, he means the birds and the bees."

"Oh. Drat, I hoping for bunnies! Why would Sasori and Kisame talk to us about birds and bees anyway?"

…...

"Then we will all live in a fish-cattle world! MUHAHAHA!" Akira turned around, crazy look still in her eyes.

"Hey, where'd they'd go?"

…...

"Hello, children!" Konan said, taking the cherry pie (not a Japanese delicacy, but whatever) out of the oven. "How was your day?" She asked.

"We're supervising in the exams, mum! Also, if Akira comes in, don't bring up fish. We're going to talk to Sasori and Kisame!" Moriko kissed Konan on the cheek and she smiled. Then brow creased.

"What for?"

"We're going to talk about some birds and some bees!" Jasmine piped. Konan could help as she ruffled Jasmine's hair.

"Okay, just in case if they scar you for life or anything traumatizing, I have a video upstairs of animals and their mating rituals! It includes my favorite, BDSM!"

…...(Oh my, _what_ did I just type?!)

Sasori opened the door only to find his favorite children (if he had any favorites).

"Hello. Why are you three here?" He asked calmly.

Jasmine nudged Moriko and he stepped forward.

"Sasori-sama, we're getting close to the teenage age, and we'd like you to give us the 'talk'." He said. Sasori looked at them.

"Did you ask Kisame? What about Itachi?"

"We decided to ask you, first."

"Okay. On one condition, Itachi and Kisame have to help me. I don't want to explain it by myself."

…...

"Hey mom!" Akira greeted the blue haired kunoichi. Konan smiled.

"Hello, dear. The others are learning about birds and bees from the other members. Funny, I thought they'd ask you for help instead, since you know a lot about animals. Want some pie?"

Akira smiled. "Sure!"

…...

The two hugged each other, eyes wide and face pale as Itachi rambled on. Nightmare just looked...interested?

"You need to do this in order to recreate your clan, kids. It's nothing to be ashamed of. After your clan is big and complete, you can go on a mad rampage and kill them if they want a war!" He smiled (odd for Itachi). Kisame was hugging onto his stuffed shark for dear life, and Sasori had handed Nightmare a magazine.

"Here, it even has instructions on the back." He said, not looking at him, but paying close attention to Itachi.

Nightmare opened and looked at it.

"Interesting..."

"Okay Itachi, it's my turn." Kisame said after Itachi had finished.

"So, when two sharks love each other very much..."

…...

Akira heard a scream.

"OH KAMI! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!"

"MORIKO! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH SHARKS HAVING TWO CLASPERS!"

"...eh, maybe it's nothing." She shrugged and continued eating her pie.

…...

"The male woodpecker then drills a hole into the tree, he finds a worm. This worm is for his babies. You see, there's nothing wrong with sex, children. You're just too young." Sasori explained.

"I think I might be gay now." Moriko hugged himself, rocking back and forth.

"Moriko, you are gay." Nightmare stated.

"Nu-uh! I'm half! There's a difference!" Moriko argued.

"Okay, that's all. Go play." Sasori stated as he shooed the others out of his room. Jasmine walked into Ningyo and Kisame's room, anxious to see her.

"Ningyo?" She whispered. The merwoman surfaced and gave Jasmine a grin. Then she frowned.

"Honey, what happened to you? You look so pale!"

"I learned about the birds and the bees. Tell me it's not true!" She cried.

Ningyo sighed, flipping her hair.

"Kisame told you about sharks, didn't he?"

"Uh-huh." She whispered.

"Well..um...yeah." She sheepishly smiled. Jasmine then screamed.

"OH MY KAMI! NUUUUUU!" She screamed, running into her room. Ningyo sweat-dropped as she heard sobbing.

"That poor girl. Well, curiosity killed the cat, they said."

"And satisfaction brought it back!" Kisame cheered, walking into the pond. Ningyo smiled at him.

"So?" She egged him to describe the results of his and the other's prank.

"Scarred for life, they'll never want to have babies this soon." He grinned.

Ningyo smirked.

"No, but _we_ might!"

…...

Konan (watching her animal video): Yeah! Teach that bitch a lesson! RAWR!

Pein (*whimpers *) I hope we're not doing that anytime soon...

Konan (reaches out for handcuffs, whips, and a chainsaw): Don't worry, you don't have to do a thing...MUAHAHAHA!

Other members (they hear screaming, whip cracks, and a chainsaw).

Kisame: Should we help him?

Kakuza: No. Me and Sasori have a bet.

Me: OMG. WHAT DID I JUST TYPE?! I didn't mean it to go this way, but I started laughing, and I could hold this beautiful plot to myself. Nightmare, I hope you're okay and not dead from laughing.

-Aret


	8. Chapter 8

What Will Be

OOC: It means 'Out Of Character'. Like Itachi wearing a pink dress and go-go boots singing to Britney Spears. You're welcome for the mental image.

Chapter Eight:

He turned on the music radio, turned off the lights, and brought out his favorite disco ball and lights. He slipped on his shades as he actually started dancing. This was his secret hobby that no one must find out. _Ever._

The music had just started a new song, and the Akatsuki member started doing that fancy eighties dance/walk as the music started its funky beat, disco lights flashing all sorts of colors of the rainbow.

-_Weeell you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm-a woman's man-_

He spun around, shaking his body left to right all hip-like, raising his hand up.

-_No time to talk to talk-_

He grabbed a nearby coat-hanger (with an Akatsuki cloak on it) and started dancing with it, spinning it around and dipping it, as if he were to kiss it.

-_Music loud, women warm-_

"I love you, baby. Even though you scare me." He wiggled his eyebrow(s?). As he then brought it up and did some more fancy old dancing.

_-I've been kicked around since I was born-_

Meanwhile:

Pein face palmed as he heard his fellow Akatsuki member's music. All the Akatsuki knew about his secret hobby, and who he had a crush on. Moron. Romance in the Akatsuki was okay as long as Pein himself allowed it.

However, the person in the room dancing to that music had a crush on a person outside of the Akatsuki. That person was Kasumi Kayo; the kid's Konoha sensei. She had to be in the Akatsuki in order for this type of romance to happen, and Mr. Dance-Dance knew it too. Anyway, let's get back to what Pein was doing.

He sighed as he read the letter. Kumogakure's Raikage had wanted to meet him in private along with the kids. He was a great customer and had payed well, and to be truthful, Pein had been thinking. The Chunin exams were in two weeks, and this was just a chat (and if it wasn't, he's in the Akatsuki, he's bad-ass).

Those kids were Akatsuki members ever since they were babies, after all. He sighed. Also, the Raikage wanted to talk to him about Iesu Honomushi Hoshiko, Moriko's younger twin brother.

…...

"...Kanky's gotta girlfriend! Kanky's got a girlfriend!" Temari teased, getting up from her bed to wake up her brother. It was six-thirty in the morning, and the usual makeup wearing ninja was sprawled on his bed. His eyes fluttered open at his sister's teasing.

"Hey! That squirt pisses me off! No way do I like that brat." Kankuro glared at his older sister who grinned.

"Uh-huh. So why are you so defensive? Thinking about your Konoha girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, dammit!" Kankuro snapped and Temari laughed.

"Quiet." Gaara hissed, and the room became more tense.

"Kankuro, you know that you'll never have a girlfriend. Temari, for once I agree with you." Gaara said, saying an actual full sentence for once in his life.

"Y-you're right, Gaara." Kankuro stuttered out. Gaara glared at him.

_Why can't they act normal around me?_

**Maybe it's because you're freaking scary and you threaten them, moron.** Shukaku yawned, apparently coming back to Gaara's thoughts.

_Perhaps. Jasmine. It's not really a Japanese name, it suits her. _Gaara's mind came back to the pretty Konoha girl. _NO! I love myself_.

**You know kid? I think that you're going to have a girlfriend first before your brother. You have a uniqueness to you. Most girls fawn over quiet, cool, elite ninja types. Especially with pretty eyes! **

_I love only myself._

**Hm-hmm, and you're wondering why everybody doesn't like you! Congratulations!**

_Shut up._

**Bitch, please. I'm Shukaku, you can't make me. Mleh!**

_Did you just mentally stick your tongue at me?_ Gaara tilted his head curiously.

**Yes I did, genius. Look, at least try to talk to her. Get her some flowers or something. She's cute, and I want to see some mini Gaaras!**

At this, Gaara choked on his own spit.

_Wh-what?!_

"Gaara...are you okay?" Kankuro asked, bringing Gaara out of his thoughts.

"Hn."

"Yes?"

"Hn."

"No?"

"Hn."

"I think it means 'yes'." Temari answered.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Don't do anything stupid. Tell Baki that I went to the flower shop." He glared at Kankuro.

"Yes Gaara!" He said.

After he left, Kankuro looked at Temari.

"Who the hell is this kid and what did he do to our brother?" Kankuro asked.

"Beats me. Flowers? Why would- oh. Oh_ Kami_." Temari said, eyes wide.

"What?" Kankuro asked frantically.

"Our little brother had hit puberty, and he's giving flowers to...a _girl_."

Kankuro gasped.

"That's horrible!" He yelled.

"I know!" Temari said. "The poor girl's gonna get hurt, whoever she is. Not like I care, this is Konoha-"

"No, I meant that Gaara _will_ have a girlfriend before me." Kankuro said matter of factually.

Temari smacked his head.

"Ow!"

…...

-_Everybody's talkin' all this stuff 'bout me-_

"Uncle Zetsu's at it again." Jasmine giggled as she walked past the door. Her uncles (especially Zetsu) were so weird!

Nightmare was too busy reading the magazine that Sasori had given him, Moriko was dancing outside of Zetsu's door, and the quartet were walking from their rooms to the kitchen for breakfast.

-_Why don't they just let me live?-_

Konan sighed as she walked past the door, then out of the blue, she grinned.

"Hey, wanna help me get blackmail?"

…...

"**This is pointless**.**"** The black half rolled his eyes as the white half danced.

"No it's not. It's exercising and we're getting built for our beloved Kasumi."

"**Why Kasumi? We're a cannibalistic monster who's farts are scented. Who would want...us?"**

The sad truth hit them like a brick, and Zetsu sighed.

"True." The white half said thoughtfully. "But have you not read _'Beauty and __the Beast?'_ Kasumi will set us free. I know it."

"**You sound so sure of that."** The black half said as Zetsu danced.

_-I don't need permission, make my own decisions-_

Zetsu then did a final move, and he grinned at his days progress. What scared him was that...he heard clapping.

He turned to look at Konan with the video camera and Jasmine and Moriko were grinning. Nightmare was still reading that magazine. Odd, why did it have a girl in front with bunny ears on it?

"Oh." The white half said.

"Shit." The black half finished.

_-It's my prerogative-_

…...

"Hello! You here for a girl?" Ino asked the red-head. She smirked and Gaara shook his head.

"I want flowers. Red ones."

"Ooh! Okay! We got roses, gingers, carnations-"

"I want that." Gaara said, pointing at a specific one.

"Okie dokie! That's ten yen." Ino smiled as Gaara (surprisingly) payed for it.

"Do you know where Jasmine lives?" He asked. Not everybody had a name like her, and Ino looked like she knew her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"I knew it! Jasmine _does_ has a boyfriend! Yes, she lives somewhere in Konoha forest. Her family I heard is very weird. If you want, she's coming to see me at lunch, you can tag along." Ino grinned and Gaara looked confused.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Hm-hmm. You keep saying that, dear." Ino waved her hand as Gaara left the shop.

**SEE?! I'm not the only one who sees it!** Shukaku pointed out.

_Shut up! I'm just giving her a flower! It's not like I love her. Why am I doing this, anyway?_ Gaara inwardly glared at the smirking sand demon.

**Because, you're a lone hormonal emo who needs love. Stop complaining, this is experience!**

_I hate you. _

**No ya don't.**

_Yes I do._

**Let's get the girl those tulips, lover-boy and see what happens.**

_Let me remind you, this is only an experience. I only love myself._

_**Hehe, that's what **_**she**_** said!**_

…_...What?_

…...

Yeah, I'm not going into the Chunin exams yet. I will, its just that it will take time, young grasshoppers. Besides, what do you guys think of Kasumi/Zetsu pairing? I'll call it Zetsumi!

~Today's Iesu's birthday!~

_Nightmare: Hey. I just met you._

_Jasmine: And this is crazy!_

Akira: Here's the story~

**Moriko: So read and review, baby!**

Itachi: Or I'll fry your ass with my super awesome Akatsuki powers.


	9. Chapter 9

What Will Be

Notes: _**Happy eighteenth birthday, Iesu!**_

_**Notes:**_ BlackAngel and Jak are my friends characters, they're Iesu's teammates and they are girlfriend and boyfriend. Rainbow is Iesu's Persian cat in real life. Not really Japanese names, but who cares? It's a story.

This chapter is dedicated to Iesu of course!

Chapter Nine: Pt. One

Begin:

It was noon, and our favorite pink-clad blond girl skipped over to the usual place where her and Ino eat lunch at almost every day. Humming a nice little tune, she went inside. She had just got there from shopping for Moriko's birthday present. She put the box inside her pants pocket.

Not only did she find Ino, but she found that cute weirdo who was staring at her...and freaked her out.

"Hey guys! So Ino, you've met Gaara!" Ino softly glared at her. Gaara looked at her confused, probably wondering on why was Ino glaring at Jasmine.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?! I could totally drag Sasuke here and we could have a double date!" She said excitedly. Jasmine looked at her best friend confused.

"He's not my boyfriend. I met him when his creepy brother tried to hurt us." Jasmine flipped her blond pigtails and Ino giggled at Gaara's confused look.

…...

"Kids, I have message from your _father._" Konan walked into the living room. She looked at the three kids and her brow furrowed. "Where's Jasmine?"

…...

"I didn't come here to fool around. I came here to give you this." Gaara stated bluntly as he handed Jasmine the red tulip. She, despite herself, blushed.

"Thank you. Why?" Jasmine cocked her head, and Gaara (unbeknown to anyone) felt a little flustered.

"I have my reasons." He quickly said as he disappeared into the sand.

"That was odd. I thought he liked you. Next time, girl." Ino patted a confused Jasmine's back.

"He's so...weird. Yet cute." She said. A shadow crept into the cafe and Nightmare regained his human form (startling many waitresses).

"Dad wants to see us." He stated calmly. Ino pouted.

"She just got here!" She whined, holding onto Jasmine.

"I know. Dad wants us to go. Now." Nightmare said stoically.

"Fine." Ino huffed. Then she hugged Jasmine. "See ya later, girl."

…...

His cat was in her normal size, sitting on his lap as he heard the Raikage talk about why he and his brother had been separated. He looked different than his older brother. His eyes were a pale blue, his hair was curly brown with hints of blond, and he had glasses. He looked like his father. He looked at the picture of him and Moriko when they were babies. They had the same facial structure, and they were both fast asleep in their tiny crib.

"-you see, Moriko does belong here, yet he doesn't. Pein and I will have a talk involving you, Iesu. I had a dream last night." The Raikage's face was stern, yet something was bothering him.

"A dream?" Iesu asked.

"Yes. It was horrible. They came from everywhere, these demons. Not like our Tailed demons, but demons that looked too hellish. They were being controlled by a force which I cannot explain. I'll explain more when Pein arrives. With your brother." He added.

…...

Jasmine came to the large house in the forest and did some special seals. In an instant, the door appeared and she and Nightmare walked in.

"Good. Now since we're all here, we can all have a talk." Jasmine looked around the room. Her adopted brother and sister looked confused as Pein stood in front of them. She sat down on the large cream sofa alongside Moriko. Nightmare sat beside Akira.

"We are all going to Kumogakure to speak to the Raikage. He has ill news for us, and it's also a gift from me, Moriko's parents, and Kumogakure to Moriko, since it's his birthday, today." Pein said with a pause. Moriko beamed, and the others (save for Nightmare, he can't smile) couldn't help but smile also.

"That's right, Moriko's the age of fourteen, now. He's fourteen, like Akira's age." Konan sniffled happily. Her (non-biological) babies were growing up!

"Indeed. We're going to see Iesu Hoshiko, Moriko's older brother."

Moriko looked excited. Yes, he knew that he came from Kumogakure and had a twin brother, but he never saw nor heard from them.

…...

He felt like his chest was going to explode, he was so happy. Wait until BlackAngel and Jak heard about this! He was acting out of his usual calm self. Of course he was excited, he will finally meet his brother! Moriko was coning to Kumogakure for a visit! Their mother and father were allowed to see him, also.

…...

If you were walking, it'd be a far distance. However, they were moving very fast. They were ninjas, and speed was in their favor. The way was silent, but Moriko's happy mood lifted all of their spirits up. They were going unnoticed by the ninja of Yugakure and in no time, they were passing the ninja of Shimogakure. It was the Land of Frost that slowed them down a bit, everyone wasn't freezing, they had brought jackets, it was the slippery cold.

They were on their way, and of course, something tried to stop them.

…...

"Iesu, I sense it. The power that held the demons." The Raikage said suddenly, eyes snapping open during the two's peacful lunch.

"I sense something too, Lord Raikage. It's...foul and strong." Iesu said worriedly.

"It's not here. It's...I sense it somewhere far away. Our allies might be in danger."

…...

"Holy. Cow." Pein stared at the thing. It was supposed to resemble a bull, but it wasn't. It stood in their path, ghostly eyes seemed to be staring at them. A figure leaped out of nowhere and landed on it. The bull didn't seem to care nor notice, but roared.

The bull wasn't made out of flesh, but oddly enough, frost and ice. It pawed at the ground, snorting out snow.

"Who are you?" Pein demanded, getting in a fighting stance. The figure was a young girl adorned in a white kimono with a blue snow sash. Her purple bangs were short, but the rest of her hair was flowing with the chilly wind. A black mask covered her eyes, and no one knew the color of her pupils.

"I am Yukiko. Part of the new order who's going to rule the world. You are Akatsuki? Who is your leader?" She demanded, soft voice ringing out.

Pein glared.

"I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. What do you want?" He snapped back and the girl smiled.

"If we're going to rule the world, we're going to bring down our rivals. That includes you, Pein. However, it's not time yet. Before I go, remember this: we will be back, and we will hunt you down. All of you." She looked at everyone through her black mask, and disappeared into the snow, the bull followed soon after.

"That was odd. Who was she?" Moriko asked.

"Who knows? Let's go." Pein commanded. The kids didn't need to be told twice.

…...

"It's...gone." The Raikage said as he was about to order backup.

"Odd. Very odd." Iesu said as he sat back down. Rainbow's black fur settled as she began cleaning herself.

"Anyway, let's meet them halfway. No doubt they'd probably meet trouble again. Iesu, get BlackAngel and Jak. You three and B will meet them." The Raikage ordered.

"Yes, Lord Raikage." Iesu said as he vanished.

…...

Baki glared at him.

"Where were you? Kankuro told me that you went to the flower shop. Why?"

Gaara walked into the apartment. His glare outdid Baki's, and the older man felt a little scared. Not that he'd admit that.

"It's none of your business." He said as he walked into his room.

…...

Yukiko: Age thirteen. Birthday: January third

I hope this made sense to everybody!


	10. Chapter 9 Pt 2

What Will Be

Chapter 9 Part 2:

To be truthful, they didn't need Killer B. They could handle themselves fairly well. With Jak in the lead, BlackAngel, Iesu, and Killer B had no trouble along the way.

"Honey, are we almost there?" BlackAngel jumped alongside her boyfriend. Iesu, despite himself, rolled his eyes. Couple stuff, yuck.

"No, dear. I sense...I sense that something is off." Jak said to his girlfriend as the quartet rushed out of their village.

…...

"We're almost there." Pein said as they leaped over broken branches and slippery ice. If there were any ninja watching, they weren't fools. Pein's cloak marked himself as a way too-powerful badass, and the lesser ninja really didn't want to die. As they leaped, Nightmare noticed his sister's face expression. She looked calm, and as if that wasn't odd enough, she was wearing a red tulip in her hair. Tulips, Jasmine had a thing for them, but she never wore one in her hair until now.

What happened? Did a boy give it to her? He shrugged it off. Jasmine was admired by many Konoha boys her age, but they kept away in fear of him. He was the younger over-protective brother. He slowed his pace and was now jumping beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, blue eyes looking into his sister's green ones.

"Nothing." A lie, they both knew it.

"You know that you can't lie to me that easily, _Big_ _Sister_." He barely called her that, it seems. He had felt like he was always older than the two.

She sighed.

"What bothers me is that Moriko and Akira know where they had came from, you know, when we were babies. I should be happy for Moriko, but I feel is empty. Who were out parents? Where did we come from?" She said finally.

"Akira doesn't know where she's from. Neither do we know where she's from. I heard the Aret clan was far away." Nightmare said, trying to somewhat cheer his older sister up.

"Really? So Akira's like us. She doesn't know who her mother is. I'm just throwing a stupid fit. Moriko never met his parents, and neither did any of us. I feel so...whiny." Jasmine's face soured, and Nightmare patted her on the back.

"It's okay. We're all growing up. Well, maybe not Moriko. We should be happy with the family we have. Not everybody has a crazy plant uncle who farts roses, and a shark uncle who is in love with a mermaid aunt." Nightmare said an unusually long sentence.

Jasmine returned to herself and she gave her younger brother a smile.

"Thanks Nightie, you're the best."

Two dark figures keep up with them, one's eyes glower with distaste. The other figure raced beside him.

"You know we can't." A soft female voice said to the first figure.

"I know. Mother said that they will be worthy rivals someday. I'm only following them, Sister Riri." The figure answered, his voice was husky with the cold.

"I know. I'm curious. However Brother Suzume, Mother said that we will make our move when the other four are complete. It could take years, and we're not powerful enough for those twins. Especially with that power they possess." Sister Riri said calmly, allowing the words to sink into her comrade's head.

"I know. The girl looks pretty, though." He said, admiring the girl with the red tulip in her hair.

"Such a pretty waste, then. No doubt Yukiko had already met them, so we don't need to inform Mother. Come on, we waste our time when we have a job to do. Father is waiting." The girl said and then she took a turn to her right. Her comrade following.

…...

"Oh! Ninety-three bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-three bottles of beer!" Killer B sang joyously while Iesu face palmed, BlackAngel joined him, and Jak rolled his eyes. The scent of the Konoha Nin were getting closer, and Jak could feel it.

"Wait. Stop." He ordered and everybody did so in front of a large snow covered-forest.

A figure stood in their path, looking at them with a huge grin.

"Hello." He was dressed in a green tuxedo, a red bow-tie, and a top-hat with two cards (A Heart and an Ace) stuck to it. His fiery red hair was poking out from underneath it. His voice was mellow, and almost carefree while his odd yellow eyes gleamed with whatever what was in them.

"Who are you?" BlackAngel asked, and the man bowed.

"My lady, the name's Jakku. There's danger here, and you might not want to interfere." His answer was brought with more confusion.

His chuckled as he went on. "Serve the Mother they do, and they might want to kill you, too. A threat here and there, but they disappear into thin air."

"Why...do you rhyme like that?" Iesu asked. Jakku remained smiling.

"What I say and do shouldn't matter to you. I am a guardian, nothing more of this forest. I came to warn you, before the Mother's pests leave their nests."

"That made no sense whatsoever." Jak deadpanned and Jakku rolled his eyes.

"I make no sense because I only rhyme at this time. They aren't after you, but like I said, they'll kill you, too. Pass if you want to, but please do not taunt. I only rhyme at this certain time. Normal I will be, when the clock strikes three." Jakku bowed, and walked away, fog covering him up as he left.

"Was that guy on drugs?" BlackAngel demanded. B shrugged.

"He's-a fool, can't even rhyme right!" He huffed.

"Let's go." Iesu said, having enough of this nonsense.

…...

Sasuke thought about it. His brother is a back-stabbing traitor, and they were the only two brothers left in the whole clan. Thus, the clan needed to be rebuilt. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of all of those girls trying to get into his pants.

He only knew seldom girls who didn't want him. Akira wasn't interested, but she was fourteen and he was thirteen, no. Hinata loved Naruto. No. Then he thought about _her._

She didn't find him attractive, she was friendly, but as in 'friends' friendly. She...she was Jasmine Senjumaki. He face palmed. Who's brother was as unemotional as he was, and no doubt over-protective. However, confidence found him.

**Emo thoughts: You're Sasuke Uchiha. Bitches love Uchihas. **

_Sasuke's normal thoughts (SNT): I know. I'm deciding that she's the one for me. Bitches love Uchihas._

And so, that's how Sasuke Uchiha had found his new...um, _love_ interest? Or whatever Jasmine was to him.

…...

Short. _SORRY_. Oh well, I got Jakku from the Mad Hatter in 'Alice in Wonderland'. Hatters are so awesome. Yeah, a better look on our new main bad guys! Riri means 'Lilly', and Suzume means 'Sparrow'.


	11. Chapter 9 Pt 3

What Will Be

Listening to: Rod Stewart Da Ya Think I'm Sexy

Chapter Nine Part 3:

"Well well," Killer B said as he seen five figures leaping towards them.

"I see you!" Killer B shouted as he waved. One of the far distant people waved back.

In no time, the ninja were standing in front of the Kumogakure Ninja.

"Ah, Pein. I see you have your mini-me's along with you. Hey, isn't that..Moriko?" Killer B asked, pointing to the ginger-haired boy.

"Holy cow! Real Kumogakure ninja! So, did my brother come along with you?" Moriko's green eyes shown with hope and excitement. Iesu cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Younger brother. I am Iesu." He stuck out his hand. However, Moriko had other plans as he glomped his older brother.

"Where have you been in all of my life?!" Moriko asked, he was smiling.

"Probably hiding from you..." Nightmare murmured under his breath. Of course nobody had heard him.

"Yay! Now we can go to Kumogakure, and celebrate Moriko and Iesu's birthday!" Jasmine squealed with delight.

"Yeah, you're growing up." Akira adjusted her glasses.

"Okay, let's get this hug fest over with! Lord Raikage my man's waitin'!" Killer B said. Pein nodded.

"Let's go."

…...

He walked in Konoha, taking in the sights and sounds. Soon it will belong to the sand. His mind wondered to that Konoha girl who called him a freak. Why was he thinking about her? _Because nobody stood up to you like that but Gaara._

His hands clenched. He was going to get back at that brat. Not Gaara, the girl from Konoha.

…...(I sense ROMANCE!)...

The Raikage waited at the gates for a few minutes. The people he was waiting for didn't take too long. He eyed the grinning ginger-haired boy, and he smiled a bit.

"Hello, Moriko. I was once your Kage. Tell me, how is it for you in Konoha?" He asked.

"It's pretty normal, I guess. We have a lot of small missions." Moriko answered, he felt a little shy near this stranger.

"Good. They're treating you well, I suppose. Anyway, I have two important people for you to meet. Follow me." He said as he lead the way. As he walked towards the Raikage's man-cave, he looked at Jak and BlackAngel.

"Get it ready." He said. They nodded and flashed away.

"So Moriko," The Raikage said as they walked on towards their destination.

"do you know why _else_ you're here?" He asked as the others remained silent. Well, Jasmine and Akira were observing their surrounding quietly, Pein, Iesu, and Nightmare kept a neutral expression.

"Um, no." Moriko answered. The Raikage didn't turn around as he answered.

"You and Iesu will soon find out."

He opened a big wooden door, leading to a certain library. "I planned a little party for you guys. Also, you two's parents are here." The Raikage finished as Moriko eagerly entered. Being raised by them, Iesu looked neutral. However, under a close look, you could tell that he was wondering how his parents would react to his brother. Akira, Nightmare, and Jasmine entered also.

Two people were waiting for them. They looked happy, tears of joy were in their eyes. One of the people was a woman, she was wearing a green kimono with a yellow sash. Her light ginger hair was tied up in a bun, and her green eyes shone. The other was a man. He wore a black outfit. He had long brown scraggly hair like Iesu, but with a long beard. They were expecting them, and the woman was first to move.

"My baby boy!" She cried, hugging Moriko in a tight hug.

"Son." The man said with a smile as he placed a hand on Moriko's shoulder.

"We're your parents."

…...

The Raikage and Pein walked into the Raikage's office to talk.

"So? What is it?" Pein asked.

"I was having nightmares, Pein. You might think that this is crazy, but I could sense their evil intent in my dreams."

"Interesting. What are they?" He egged the Raikage on.

"They are a new evil. I seen demons, not our tailed beasts, but they were close enough. These creatures had big amounts of chakra, and they had their own element, yet they aren't as powerful as our tailed beasts. I don't know all of them, but I could name a few." The Raikage had looked troubled, and Pein knew that he was telling the truth.

"There was a bird made up of smoke, ash, and fire, and I sensed a bull made out of frost, snow, and ice. I seen masked figures along with them, although they're blurry, I could tell that they were human. The last dream I had was awful." The Raikage's hand clenched.

Pein stared at him. "A bull? I've seen this bull. The owner's name is Yukiko, she told me that there was going to be a new boss. She said that she was going to kill the Akatsuki with some help. What was the last dream you had?"

"It was a dragon, Pein. A large black dragon covered in blood of shinobi."

…...

Ningyo sighed as she was in the saltwater pool. Kisame had been gone for a while, she guessed that he was on a mission. She smiled as she swam into their 'living room', which of course was a part of their saltwater home. She sat down on the underwater couch and added starfish puke to her tail. It made her scales all shiny and glittery, a natural (yet gross) beauty of the sea. Her friends, the black-tip shark and some fish left to give her some privacy. She giggled as they hurried away, not wanting their fishy eyes scarred from seeing her apply starfish puke on her tail.

She smiled as she patted her stomach. Soon, very soon.

…...

Sasori knew that his former student was here in Konoha, and he knew why. His student was going to prove himself in the chunin exams, and become a full fledged ninja. Also, his student had been told by Akira. He (unbelievably) smiled. His little 'niece' was going out and bossing people! He wiped a fake tear. She was growing up! Along with his other 'niece' and 'nephews'. There was a knock on his door, and so he walked over to it and opened it.

Of all the people (and plant monster, shark monster, and whoever who wasn't normal), it was Zetsu.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We need some help."

…...

Jasmine sliced a piece of cake and handed it to Akira. Since Nightmare would go crazy if he had anything too sugary, he had some sugar-free strawberry Jello. He poked it, it wiggled. Then he transformed himself into Jello out of curiosity. Akira poked him and _he_ wiggled. He tried not to laugh (since he was secretly a ticklish person).

"I'm so glad to have met my baby boy!" Mrs. Hoshiko smiled as she ruffled her son's hair. "What are your interests, Moriko?" She asked.

"I like both genders!" Moriko smiled. His parents gave each other weird looks.

"Um, that's nice dear, I meant what are your interests as a shinobi?"

"I like to stare at both genders!" Moriko answered, taking a bite out of his piece of chocolate cake.

"In fighting interests, son." Mr. Hoshiko added to Mrs. Hoshiko's earlier question.

"Oh, I don't fight, dad! I allow them to come near me."

"Why is that, son?"

"Well, because I like them to come near me. Have you ever seen a Konoha boy or girl? They're sexy fine!" Moriko said. His parents gave him the oddest looks they can muster.

"Dear, are you sure this is our son?" She whispered into Mr. Hoshiko's ear. He shrugged.

"Moriko, I think they meant your training." Jasmine whispered to Moriko. He smiled again.

"Well, I like kicking down trees with my Lightening feet! However, if you aren't careful, then you could accidentally burn the whole forest down!" Moriko then began to ramble about boring training lessons. His parents looked at him in horror as he began his tales in trying to get a date from a certain Uchiha (not Itachi, mind you).

…...

Kasumi was training as usual, kind of sad that her bratty students were somewhere else. How she missed those brats.

Out of the blue, Zetsu of the Akatsuki came out of the ground. She glared.

"What do you want, Planty? You're not supposed to be in Konoha!" She hissed. The white half blushed as the black rolled his eyes.

"I came to tell you is, 'hey baby, I got Wood Release, wanna see it?'" The white half said, repeating Sasori's words. Mind you that he was still half stuck in the ground.

Kasumi's face was priceless.

A little kid was walking by, and he pointed.

"Mommy, why is that lady stomping on a giant mutated Venus Fly-trap man screaming 'Go to the Infernal regions'?"

"Because dear," His mother said, reading a magazine and not really paying attention. "Aliens don't wear pink hats."

…...

That's basically how I see math problems :)


	12. Chapter 10

What Will Be Chapter

Chapter 10:

Jak and Black Angel arrived with the Raikage's prized item.

"Lord Raikage, we brought it!" BlackAngel said through the door.

"Come in." Was the muffled answer.

The two did so as the set the item on the table. Pein's eyebrows furrowed.

"Lord Raikage, what the hell is that thing?" He asked.

…...

"Nightmare, why are you in the form of Jello?" Jasmine asked. She giggled as she poked her brother, he glared.

"I morph into _shadows_, thus I'm just Shadow Jello." He half glared at her as she giggled and poked him again.

"Wait, so what if some random person eats you, thinking that you were Jello? Wouldn't they have to poop you out before we see you again?" Iesu asked. Moriko couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"No. Who would eat _Shadow Jello_? Especially when it has _his_ face on it." Jasmine pointed out, and Nightmare huffed.

Mrs. Hoshiko and Mr. Hoshiko were watching the kids, fake smiles were plastered on their faces. Any smart person could easily see their discomfort with the kid's conversations.

"Agreed. Wow, Leader-sama has been gone for three whole hours. I wonder if he's okay?" Akira tilted her head.

"Oh, he'll be fine, besides! It's Pein-sama, he's the badarse leader of the Akatsuki!" Moriko pointed out.

"You got a point there." Akira answered him.

…...MEANWHILE...

The brat wasn't in Konoha! Nor her friends! He huffed, crossing his arms. Where could they be? He stopped as he heard the sounds of girl chatter, and decide to listen in.

"I can't believe that she didn't tell me that she had a boyfriend! Even though she denies it, I know that girl likes him!" A girl around his age exclaimed. She wore her platinum blond hair in a high ponytail with side bangs. He heard of her, she was Ino Yamanka, one of the genin. He grinned, admiring her features. She was pretty for a lame Konoha ninja. The other girl looked like a normal Konoha girl, she had long brunette hair with a pink bow.

"I know! What was his name?" She asked. Ino scratched her head.

"She said that his name was Gaara."

It took all of his willpower not to gasp in shock. Gaara had a crush on those girly-girl loons? Holy crap, the world was ending!

"Doesn't ring a bell." The other girl said. Ino sighed.

"He gave her a red tulip which he bought from my shop earlier today. He has red hair, seafoam/turquoise colored eyes, and black rings around them."

Kankuro wasn't listening anymore. So Ino knew of Gaara's secret girlfriend (the thought made him wanna cry and laugh, one because he doesn't have a girlfriend, and two because of all people, Gaara has a girlfriend. Well, a crush on a girl or something like that), and she possibly knew of Akira Aret, his bratty enemy who slapped his face. He touched the bruise and winced. He hated pain, pain was weakness and it sucked raw lizard eggs.

"Well...an eye for and eye." He murmured.

…...

"This is the Niji no Ekitai ." The Raikage explained as Pein eyed the odd shaped bottled rainbow-colored liquids. Jak and BlackAngel had already left, so the two older men had returned to their discussion.

"What's it for?" Pein asked, curiosity biting him. The Raikage smiled.

"This is for Iesu and Moriko, of course." He relaxed in his chair as Pein looked at him oddly.

"Lord Raikage, what are you planning?"

"It's simple, Pein-sama. Iesu is a great ninja and all, yet..."

"Yet?" Pein urged and the Raikage sighed.

"The Kaminari Teashi is more complicated than you think it is. Yes, we have to separate the two or they would try to kill each other, yet," He paused, letting the information sink into Pein's head.

"it unlocks more secret powerful jutsus when worked together."

"So you mean, Iesu and Moriko unlock more powerful jutsus when they perform their powers together?"

"Exactly. My top ANBU and medical ninja have been working on towards reuniting the twins so they can be greater together. All they have to do is drink it."

"What does it do?" Pein asked, his eyes furrowing.

"It kills the intended hatred that the boys would have for one another. You see, the intended hatred side affect only lasts five days after the first day they meet, and then it seems neutral, but it leaks out during intense fights. With this, it turns the Kaminari Teashi's killer intent into fighting intent, but not to each other. The intent is to bring out new jutsus."

"What's the catch?" Pein asked as this information settling into his head.

"You will allow me to borrow Iesu anytime I need him, and in return, I'll let him stay with Moriko and you guys, with the Kaminari Teashi under permanent control."

Pein smirked. "Deal."

…...

As Pein opened the door, he didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for them.

"And so Uncle Puppet gave Nightmare this magazine! Though the pages are a bit sticky for some odd reason, it looked like mayonnaise. Mushra the other day peed on it-" Moriko talked as he smiled. Iesu was interest in the story, Akira rolled her eyes, Jasmine cowered in the corner, and Nightmare was exploring the world of Shadowy Jello.

Oh, and Moriko's and Iesu's parents?

They were hugging each other with paled faces.

"D-dear Kami," Mrs. Hoshiko whispered. "M-make it s-stop."

"P-please!" Mr. Hoshiko pleaded.

Oh yes, they wouldn't mind if their sons were in the Akatsuki. Not one bit.

…...

"Hello?" Ino smiled as he walked in.

"You by a chance know the girl that Gaara's after?" He asked. Ino cocked her head.

"Are you his brother or something?"

"Yes. I'm Kankuro no Sabaku." He answered.

"Oh! I know her! She's my best girl friend! Her name is Jasmine Senjumaki! Right now she and her teammates are on a mission somewhere. Which is funny, I seen their sensei Kasumi Kayo stomping a weird plant guy to the ground early. They should be back tomorrow at least." Ino said as she checked her watch.

"Okay, thank you." Kankuro smiled as he went outside of the shop.

Not today, but soon.

…...

Jasmine: Raikage, that's sugar-free Jello, right?

Raikage: Um, no.

Jasmine, Akira, Moriko, and Iesu: Oh. Snap.

Nightmare (Running naked through Iwagakure and laughing like a madman): THE RAINBOW SPARKLY BUNNIES HAD JUST INFORMED ME THAT THE STUFF I ATE WASN'T MUSHROOMS! MUHAHAHA! I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE, SHITHEADS!

Pein (chasing him): GET BACK HERE! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! OH, AND WHAT DID KONAN TELL YOU ABOUT CUSSING?!


	13. Chapter 11

What Will Be

Chapter 11:

"Wait, you want me to join you guys?" Iesu asked, eyebrows raised. Pein nodded. Jasmine, Akira, and Moriko still looked shocked.

"If you want to unlock some of your and Moriko's secret jutsus, then I suggest that you do this. It's also a peace truce between Konoha and kumogakure for now." Pein explained slowly, letting his words sink into Iesu's head.

Iesu looked at the Raikage.

"This decision is up to you and Moriko. Your parents already know, and I advise that you do this, Iesu." He said.

Iesu didn't waste time.

"Okay."

"Just that easy?" Pein asked, he was expecting some sort of conflict or something.

"Well yeah, I mean, it's for our good, we make peace and we get to unlock jutsus and stuff." Iesu said matter of factly.

"Good. Now, that surprise that I was telling you about earlier." Pein said as he beckoned the twins to follow him. As they were walking down the hallways, Pein decided to talk first.

"Kumogakure, Lord Raikage and I, had planned this." He explained as the trio walked out the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MORIKO AND IESU!" A crowd shouted. Both boys looked stunned. Pein stayed hidden in the shadows with his brown cloak on.

"Happy birthday, you two."

Moriko's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my Kami! It's so beautiful!" Tears welled in his eyes as he hugged Pein in the shadows.

Pein looked a little shocked by the sudden gesture, and he reluctantly hugged Moriko back.

"You do realize that you're embarrassing me, right?" He asked. Even though he was hidden, he still didn't like being hugged by this weird kid.

"Oh, sorry Leader-sama." Moriko said as he then turned towards his brother and hugged him. The crowd awed at the brotherly gesture. Then Moriko did something that he shouldn't have. He took off his shirt and winked at the teens around his age, waving his shirt in the air.

"I'M SINGLE AND SEXY!"

Pein face palmed and Iesu gave his brother a genuine 'What the Fudge' look.

…...

Kakuza sighed, hauling in their new member.

"Here he is, Konan." He grumbled. "A Jashin-worshipping pain in the ass."

"Hey! It's Mr. _Sexy_ Jashin-Worshipping pain in the _sexy_ ass to you, asshole!" Hidan growled, raising his middle finger.

Kakuza rolled his zombified eyes. Konan wasn't paying attention, she was reading a newspaper.

"Whatever, immortal-whore. Anyway, welcome to the Akatsuki, here's the rules: No killing our kids, no killing our kid's pets, no killing whatsoever unless Pein-sama says it's okay. No stupid rituals in the base, what happens in your room stays in your room, and nobody cares if it's a 'friend', as long as she or he doesn't see the base and goes away quickly. Got it so far?"

"Yeah yeah." Hidan crossed his shirtless arms, still ticked of being called an immortal-whore.

"Good. No stealing Sasori's, Itachi's, and my special magazines, they're not yours. Oh, and if you do, the sticky stuff is not mayonnaise. It's Salad dressing-"

"Wait a second zombie-bitch, what kind of magazines are these?"

"They're cooking recipes. Except it's por-"

"Okay, so you guys have a weird porno cooking fetish?" He interrupted.

"Yes. Especially with that carrot with no top. Anyway, if you hear weird splashing sounds from Kisame's bedroom, or wood chipping sounds from Sasori's bedroom, I'd advise you to never open those doors."

"You guys have some weird issues. Why in the hell am I in this organization, anyway?" Hidan asked.

"Because you're dangerous with kick-ass powers that only a true Akatsuki member has. Also, we have free Wi-Fi, so if you have any urges, lock your doors and go ahead and scroll through that forty-percent of the Internet." Kakuza explained, and Hidan looked relieved.

"I love this place! Satisfying your killing _and_ sexual urges!" He threw his hands into the air.

"Yep. Welcome to the Akatsuki." Kakuza finished.

The base door opened and Kisame walked through.

"Hey guys! I brought our _other_ newest member! Itachi's still getting the first one, so he'll be back later."

…...What the hell did I just type? 0.0...

They looked at the snowy forest. After Moriko and Iesu drank the liquid, said good-bye to their parents, they left and were now in front of this forest again.

"I wonder if Jakku is here." Jasmine said, remembering what Iesu had told them. She never met him, but she had liked him already.

"Who knows?" Akira shrugged.

Out of the blue, the tall man with the hat appeared out of the snowy fog.

"Hello. Ah, a number is increased, to say at least." Jakku said, arriving from his forest home.

"Jakku! Wait, it's three 0'clock, why are you still rhyming?" Jasmine asked, remembering on what Iesu told them about Jakku.

The hatter smiled.

"The heart lies the time, and it's always two 0 clock in mine." He said easily. Everybody gave each other odd looks, as if to say 'is this guy for real?'.

"That doesn't matter my dear, I have urgent news for you to hear. The Mother lies close waiting for her prey, and such it came on this fine day. Do not enter through this forest, for they'll be waiting for you to pest."

"Do you mean, bother? Or...describe 'pest'." Iesu asked, not getting this guy clearly. Jakku's smile never left him, which disturbed a lot of the others.

"They came to kill, and you all fit the bill." He said seriously as he vanished again. Pein shook his head.

"Let's just go. Not through the forest, though. I don't want Konan to kill me for getting you guys killed." He said the last part under his breath. Before they go on, Jasmine had an idea.

"Hey, Nightmare can morph into _anything_, right? I think I know a cooler way of travel!"

…...Oh my!...

"I'm a good boy! Yes I am!" He chirped. Zetsu half-glared (get it? The black half's glaring while the white half looks amused). He showed Tobi his room.

"Decorate it with whatever you feel like. I don't care. I'm going to ask Kisame for some advice. Be a good boy." The white half said. Tobi grinned as he bounced up and down.

"Yes sir! Tobi's ALWAYS a good boy!" As Zetsu was walking, he passed Hidan's open door. Right now the Jashin-Worshipper was putting up 'I love Jashin' stickers on his wall. Zetsu walked past quickly.

"Dear Kami, what the hell was Pein thinking when he was recruiting these guys?" Zetsu asked himself.

"_**Don't worry, there's one more."**_

"Well, shit. Anyway, let's figure out a plan how to get a date with Kasumi."

"**Agreed."** The black half said.

…...

Konan walked outside to get some fresh air. She liked this forest, it was spacey, it had a great defense, and it was very huge, making their house hard to see due to the leaves and green-es. Yeah, their house was camouflaged. Suddenly she felt the ground shake and move. She got in a stance, ready to attack.

"What in the hell-?" She stopped mid-sentence as she spotted Jasmine, Moriko, Iesu, (why was he here?), and Pein. Riding on the back of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, who was actually Nightmare in his Shadow morphing technique.

"Well, that's new." She said, still in awe.

…...

Toby: JOY JOY HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!

Yeah, _"Salad Dressing"_. Keep that in mind, kids. Also before I go: Yeah! All the main members of the Akatsuki are going to be here!


	14. Chapter 12

What Will Be

Chapter 12:

That night, the kids greeted Hidan who wasn't that interested in them, and Tobi who reminded Akira of Mushra. Said wolf puppy was eating happily in her doggy bowl. They were all at the table, eating supper and talking about what had happened in Kumogakure.

"Yeah, Jashin rules all, bitches. I'm going to go to my bedroom. See ya, suckers." Hidan said as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh! Tobi's going to decorate his room with flowers, dolls, and kittens! Would Jasmine-chan like to help?" Tobi asked hopefully. Jasmine didn't hesitate.

"Heck yeah! Let's go!" She grinned as she and Tobi went to his room. Nightmare shook his head.

"I'll make sure that they don't do anything too stupid." He said as he followed them.

"Konan, how many rooms, do we have in all?" Akira asked suddenly. Konan grinned.

"Well, while you kids were gone, the fellow Akatsuki members and I cleared out your kid's old playrooms! The junk we didn't need anymore was sold and we bought some furniture and accessories to put in each room. Also, we're a little short on rooms, so we're doing a new rooming chart tonight." Konan whispered the last part. Akira nodded as she put her plate up.

Pein was reading his newspaper, and he looked at Konan.

"Hey Konan, how many rooms and people do we actually have, again?"

"Well let's see, Sasori, Kisame and Ningyo, Itachi, Zetsu, you and me, Hidan, Kakuza, Tobi, Nightmare, Jasmine, Akira, Moriko, and Iesu. We don't have a room planned for Iesu, yet and Itachi's bringing us the new guy you wanted, Deidara. Mushra lives outside or in Akira's room at night. So, that's sixteen people, one wolf puppy, and fourteen rooms."

"Let's call the meeting right away." Pein said. His face was a little shocked. How big was this house?! As if reading his mind, Konan added quickly.

"Remember, Dear, we have guest rooms in our basement, and they're already filled up."

"Okay. Get everybody ready for a meeting in the backyard."

…...

"Hello, fellow members of the Akatsuki." Pein looked at them all.

"We're arranging new rooms, since we have reached our limited space. Kisame, you and Ningyo are fine. Sasori, I'm putting Deidara with you (even though he's not here, yet). Hidan with Kakuza, Zetsu with Itachi, Iesu with Moriko, Nightmare with Tobi, and Jasmine with Akira. You may have your own beds and such. If I find a dead body, Kami so help me I'll make you find a replacement member who's just as bad-ass and awesome as the guy-or girl who you killed. Any questions?" He asked, glaring at them all, daring them to object. None did.

Tobi raised his hand.

"Good. Now, let's get back inside, it sucks being out here at night." Pein said, ignoring Tobi's pout.

…...

Zetsu opened his and Itachi's new (well, new to him) room, ignoring the the red sign that read: "_No entering or I'll Sharigan your ass"_ on the door.

His eyes widened. There were pictures of Sasuke everywhere on the wall. Sasuke in his diapers, Sasuke playing with his toys, and Sasuke sitting in his Emo corner. In one corner of the room was a laptop computer with magazines stacked high next to it. Curious, Zetsu put his stuff in one corner of the room and walked over to the stack.

"_How to repopulate your clan the Uchiha way_?" Zetsu's brow furrowed as he picked up one of the magazines. The next magazine had Salad dressing stuck between the pages, and Zetsu had to use a hunting knife to get the pages unstuck, it was that strong.

"Veggie Porn?" He asked as he opened the magazine. Oh Dear! That carrot had no leaves on it! Such a naughty thing! He blushed and looked around. Nobody was spying on him. He slipped the magazine in his cloak.

…...I can _feel_ your laughter right now, Nightie...

Somewhere in Iwagakure:

Itachi was bringing the blond bimbo with him, ignoring his cussing and fussing. He felt, a tingling.

His hand clenched.

"Somebody took my Veggie magazine." He growled, and Deidara looked at him oddly.

"Your Veggie magazine, un?"

"Yes. My Veggie magazine. I feel somebody's violating it even worse than I ever do. Wow, this guy's lonely." Itachi said, a bit shocked and a tad bit of sympathetic.

"Da hell, un?"

…...

Jasmine was walking past Itachi and Zetu's closed door. As she walked by, she heard some sort of music. Curiously, she put her ear to the door.

_-Mr. Lonely! I have nobody to call my OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN!-_ The music blared. That wasn't all she heard.

"Kasumi our love, BEAR OUR SAPLING MUTATED CHILDREN WHO'LL GROW UP AS SAD AND PITIFUL LIKE ME!"

Jasmine slowly backed away from the door, feeling a bit scared.

"I ain't entering in there!" She said as she ran away quickly.

Nightmare was suffering only a little bit worse.

Tobi giggled as he handed him the plastic tea cup.

"Ms. Suzie is thirsty! Wouldn't Nightmare-kun offer her a drink?"

"No." He dead-panned. His sister left him. Alone. With Tobi. And a pink decorated room with dolls and kittens and all that girly stuff. What in the hell did Pein saw in this _guy_?

"Aw! Well Ms. Suzie, I guess you'll die of a slow death of thirst because Nightmare's being a meanie head! WAH! Oh what's that? You wanna tie Nightmare up and force him into a pink frilly dress?" Okay! Come- Nightmare? Where did you go? Oh, I guess he doesn't want to play with Tobi. Oh well, I'll ask somebody else to play!" Tobi said as he skipped towards Zetsu's and Itachi's room.

…...

Gaara gazed at nothing under the moon's soft light. He was thinking, again. Which is pretty dangerous when you're dealing with a preteen who loves only himself and is going through puberty.

"Hn." He said, thinking about on why did his thoughts traveled back at that Konoha girl.

**It's the hormones, kid. You'll grow out of it. **Shukaku explained into Gaara's thoughts.

"Why do you insist on entering my thoughts? They're private." Gaara said, a tad bit annoyed.

**Because I was forced to be sealed in you, and I refuse to be hoarded up away from the world. Besides, she's an interesting cute girl, and I wonder what she looks like naked. **

Gaara, despite his cool voice and stoic face, suddenly put his hands on his nose to stop the bleeding, his face was red.

"W-what?! No! Bad thoughts! Go away! HSSSSS!"

**BAHAHAH! Gotcha! Anyway Mr. I-love-only-myself, it's getting pretty boring. Sure some blood is cool and what-not, but you're entering THAT stage, and it's making me want something other than just blood.**

"What? You can't be serious." Gaara growled.

**I am. You're entering the stage, and I want some mini-Junchuriki babies running around calling us 'Dad', soon. Go ahead and court her!**

"Hell no!"

**Did you just cuss? Wow. I never thought you did that. Anyway, she's cute, she likes puppies, and I find her as a wonderful future mate for you.**

"Wrong. You. Are. Sooooo wrong!" Gaara growled. "When she sees me as a monster, she'll run away in fear. Like the rest."

**Well, if the truth hurts, then change it.**

"No. I'm not changing myself for a Konoha girl. I love only myself, and for myself." Gaara said, his voice getting cold.

**Fine! You know, I regret morphing you this way. Stubborn as a damn mule. You'll see it my way, soon, pup. When you do, you're going to face palm. Hard because you didn't see it sooner. **

"Whatever." Gaara scoffed.

…...

He'll see her tomorrow, then when he gets her alone-he punched his fist-he'll make her pay. The thought of hitting or punching a girl made him a tad bit queasy. However, he was a Suna Ninja, he was on an A-rank mission to help bring down Konoha. Making this brat pay won't hurt him. No no, he'll teach her a lesson for calling him a freak!

The thought of Gaara entered his mind. No, not tomorrow. At the Chunin exams. Little did Kankuro know that she wasn't entering, she was supervising.

…...

"Zetsu!" Tobi opened the door.

He stared at Zetsu.

Zetsu stared back.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like." The white half said a bit uneasily. The black half glared at Tobi.

"Zetsu-Sempai, why are you putting salad dressing on that magazine and licking it?"

"..."

"..."

"Um, I'm hungry and the door was locked from the outside. Thank Kami you saved me! Now I can throw this garbage away and get some real food!" Zetsu said quickly as he put everything up.

"Okay! Yay! I saved Zetsu-Sempai!" Tobi ran out of the room.

"Thank Kami he's a moron." The black half said.

"Yeah." The white half sighed with relief.

…...

"Hello, Deidara. I'm Konan, and this is your new home." She said as Itachi brought in the pissed off bomber the next morning.

"Come and eat. I'm fixing breakfast." She said as Deidara looked at the large table and many chairs.

Jasmine walked in and looked at the new recruit.

"I'm Deidara, un." He said, introducing himself.

"..." She said nothing as she stared in wonder.

"Um, you okay, un?" He asked as she kept staring.

"Where. Did. You. Get. Your. Hair?!" Jasmine then squealed. Deidara paled.

"What, un?"

"Your hair! It's so shiny, long, and glossy! How did you get it like that!?"

"The hell I'm telling you, un! It took decades to keep it like this, and I'm keeping it a secret." He huffed. Then, he felt a shiver. He looked back at Jasmine and she was leering at him with a creepy sadistic smile.

"You're going to tell me, mister. Or I'll get my brother Nightmare on you." She said, still smiling.

Deidara wanted to run. However, he stopped as more kids walked in to eat, they gave him odd looks, and it scared him. He had nowhere to run, the kitchen was so crowded.

"IT'S STARFISH PUKE, UN!" He screamed as he turned and ran off like a bullet, hoping that she wouldn't kill him.

"See? That was easy!" Jasmine giggled as she sat down.

"Starfish puke?" Nightmare asked as he put some jelly on his toast.

"Yeah, I think Ningyo adds that to her tail to make it look shiny." Kisame said as he sat down next to Itachi. Said Akatsuki member didn't know about the new rooming charts, and he was tired from not being able to get a decent sleep last night. Watching the Bimbo Bomber. Or was it Bomber Bimbo? Oh well.


	15. Chapter 13

What Will Be Chapter 13

Notes: The Chunin exams will be in ten days in this story, because the sooner the better we can see Jasmine's special jutsu. Right now, let's enjoy some more cracktastic adventures!

Begin:

Nightmare locked Tobi out of HIS (not Tobi's) room. He sighed as he looked at his bed. How he adored it, it not only kept him safe (well, safe-ish, Tobi kind of scared him in a way) at night, but it held his sugary foods and drinks.

That's right, his bed had a secret stash which had held Nightmare Senjumaki's gateway to hyper cracktastic adventures.

Basically his sugar high, but whatever.

He grinned an unnatural grin as he got on all fours and edged towards his bed.

"Hello my _preeeeciious_!" He said as he lifted the white mattress up. An instant glow of golden light came from his secret stash as he picked up a box of pocky.

"Nightmare loves you," He cooed as he patted the chocolate pocky box, hunched over and blue eyes wide and gleaming. "and he will never give you up!"

Little did he know that somebody was watching from the keyhole in the door (yeah, this isn't a Japanese house; it's AMERICAN!).

…...

"We need to talk." Itachi sighed, looking at Zetsu. Zetsu hung his head in shame.

"I know. It wasn't right for me to steal your magazines." He said, head bowed low.

"Wait, what? I was going to talk to you about Kasumi. So, you're the one who used my food magazines." Itachi death-stared at him through his amazingly girlish eyes (don't deny it!).

"Hai. Wait, me and Kasumi?"

"I feel sorry for you. My Itachi-food-porn-senses were tingling, and whoever was using them felt incredibly lonely. Wow, I never knew you were THAT lonely, Zetsu. I'm thinking of a plan. A plan to rebuild the whatever-the-hell-Zetsu's-last-name-is Clan. I call it, Operation No More Lonely, or ONML. No, too obvious. We'll call it Onmlet, since it sounds closer to being an Omelet than an actual plan, so nobody won't get suspicious."

Zetsu looked at Itachi, seemingly grateful.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama. How will does it work, though?"

Itachi smiled.

"We need, the _Love Master_."

…...

She felt like a plain duckling compared to Jasmine and Moriko (let's face it, he counts as a girl, too). They could get any guy (or any_body_, for Moriko's sake) they wanted and she never had a crush before, let alone noticed or anybody asking her out on a date. She sighed, walking through Konoha. Maybe it was her teenager-ness? Anyway, she and Mushra were walking down in Konoha to either train/hang out with Kiba or get out and do something.

"Well well, so it isn't the girl who called me a freak and slapped me?" She knew that voice. She looked up and found nobody there. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a dark alley way. How did she get here?

_I don't like this! _Mushra growled.

"Me neither." She answered her wolf pup.

"Wait...you're talking to your dog?" He asked, all smugness gone with curiosity.

"Yeah! And?"

"Only the Aret Clan members in Suna can do that. I think...I think you're the one we're looking for." He said quite randomly.

…...

"We move onto the weakest link."

"Yes, Mother."

"Good. I know who will bring her down."

"Who, Mother?" The servant bowed low, showing his respect for the mysterious woman on the black throne.

"He's in Suna, he's related to her."

…...

Everything in Suna was so bland; wind, sand dunes, stupid Kazekages who want to have a war with the Fire Nation. What the hell, right? He sighed. No doubt that his mother and father would worry, but whatever. They gave away his little sister, the freaky yet lovable one. Sure he didn't know her very well now, but his father said that blood was thicker than water, and he wanted to have this adventure anyway.

Well, now he's a rogue ninja on his way to a sister who could be dead or evil, or who the hell knows. He didn't care, he was on an adventure away from boring ass Suna. Might as well say 'Hi' to her, no?

The problem was, how many girls had the Akira Clan tattoo marked into the skin on their shoulder who lived in Konoha? It was worth a try, and he was edging near the Fire Nation's border at each long jump he had took.

…...

Tobi walked downstairs as everybody (minus Akira, Nightmare, and Moriko, they went out to Konoha) sat at the table and ate breakfast.

"Did you guys know that Nightmare-"

"Has a stash of junk food under his bed?" Jasmine, Konan, Pein, Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu said at the same time in bored tones, not bothering to look up at him.

"Tobi's scared." He whispered.

"Well, it's _your_ problem, now." Pein waved his hand.

"Nightmare's sounds like Golem from of the Lord of the Rings, and he's doing a good job at it." Tobi whispered. Suddenly Nightmare calmly walks downstairs, hardly any expression on his face.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nightie, there's chocolate on the bottom of your nose." Jasmine pointed out.

"No it's not. It's pocky dust." He said as he walked out from the front door.

"Okay, I might be a sadistic Jashin-worshipper and seen all sorts of blood and guts; but that kid %&&%&* _scares me_." Hidan explained, pointing to the door which Nightmare just left.

"Yeah, he gets that a lot." Jasmine said, waving it off and eating her toast.

…...

Jiro didn't like his sister; ever since she's been born, the parents looked after her as if she was gold and they left him and Ichiro alone. Ichiro didn't seem bothered by it, in fact, the eldest was rather close to her (pft. Like Ichiro will ever admit that he was close to anything, the hardass). He trained every day to his limit to impress his mother and father, yet they turned their attention to Ichiro; since he was the eldest and most successful son who wasn't blind like him. Jiro looked into the darkness of his blind eyes, hearing the stranger's chuckle.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He asked, glaring at seemingly nothing.

"I came to fulfill your darkest desires, Jiro Aret. All you have to do, is do something for us."

"Darkest desires? What the crap?"

"You suffer failure of your parents, and I'm here to get you out. All you have to do; is follow some simple orders and your life will be greater than Ichiro's. You'll get the treat of blowing up buildings and killing stuff. Oh, and you will get to have one of my eyes as a gift from the Mother." His voice was like intoxicating honey, it lulled any person into his trap.

"Hm, she's my little sister. I hate her, but she's still my blood-"

"You see is darkness, I'll give you my eye, for your one blind one. In exchange, you hear me out further."

"Deal." Jiro said. At first, nothing happened, then, he felt a searing pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" He cried out in agony, completely shocked that his right eye was missing now. Then the pain lifted a bit, and he felt Suzuki place his good eye into Jiro's socket (yeah, a little creepy there). Jiro blinked.

Wow, he could...see...the world looked dizzy to him. "Wha-?" He asked as Suzuki numbed the pain with some medical jutsu.

"All better? Good. Now, hear me out." He demanded. Jiro was looking at him, and the world around him. So this was what a colorful world looked like. He felt like falling, he was so dizzy.

"Uh-huh."

"Look straight into my good eye." Suzuki said calmly. Jiro did what he was told.

"Now, let me take over..." Suzuki's eyes gleamed, and Jiro fell instantly into his genjutsu trap.

"Okay. I will, Brother."

…...ohsnapohsnapohsnapohsnap!...

"Wait, Aret? Akira Aret?! You're the one who the Kazekage w-" He put a hand over his mouth.

"You're the one who got sent here in Konoha! From Suna!"

"Wait, what?" Akira asked, unbelieving what she was hearing.

"You don't know?" Then his smugness returned, and she tried to glare a hole through his soul, but she didn't know where he was.

"You're from the Village hidden in the Sand, you belong into the Aret clan."

"Holy snap." She felt stunned. She looked into the darkness with determination.

"Who are my parents?" She demanded.

"Whoa, easy on the attitude." He chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "Your parents consider you de-"

"Nightmare Jello!" Nightmare walked past the alley in which the were, waving his hands in the air. Akira looked at him odd. For one, he was _smiling_; Nightmare smiling is like watching Jasmine act like a boy, Moriko acting his own age, and her not hating fish.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked loud enough. He slowly turned towards her, eyes wide and grin still on his face.

"I ate some magical Pocky dust, and now I must rejoin my sparkly brethren rainbow bunnies in Sugar land! Excuse me as I ride on my magical unicorn!" Nightmare then yelled 'Giddyup!', and he morphed his shadow into a pony (not exactly a unicorn, but whatever).

As he ran away, Akira could hear him yelling; "PRINCESS CELESTIA, HERE I COME! YE-HAW!"

"What. The. Hell?" She asked, not minding her own language.

"Um, I'm going now." Kankuro said uneasily. Akira glared into the darkness.

"Oh no you're NOT! Who are my parents?!" She demanded. Then, out of the blue, he started laughing.

"Feisty! I like that! Don't worry, I'll tell you everything you need to know. On one condition." He smirked as he seen her anger increased.

"What's that?" She demanded.

"You will fight me in the practice area, and if you win; I'll answer each of your questions."

"What if I lose?" She asked cautiously.

"You will tell me who you are living with, and where do you live." He said, wanting to inform his father and Suna about the missing Aret girl.

"Deal, puppet-freak."

He glared at her, and she glared into the darkness of the alley, pretending it was him.

…...

"Yay! Muffin! Top... Mountain?" Nightmare said as his sugar high went away. Wow, his sugar highs don't last very well. What did he _do_? He shrugged it off. Walking into Konoha's streets, something caught his eyes.

No. It- could it?

A boy with short jet black hair was browsing at the fruit; his light brown eyes seemed serious, and...his shoulder. It was a tattoo.

When he, Moriko, Jasmine, and Akira were toddlers, they had on only diapers. Akira had this tattoo on her shoulder that was shaped like a wolf, sort of. It was so long ago that Nightmare couldn't see his flashback well, but he _knew_ that tattoo.

The boy had on a long, sleeveless, brown jacket with khaki shorts and black ninja boots. The sand headband he wore fitted loosely around his neck. He carried a giant sword with symbols of swirls carved into it.

An Aret clan member was in Konoha.

…...

Yeah! Nightmare Jello! Anyway, I would like to introduce my friend's characters, Ichiro and Jiro! Oh, sorry Naruto/Hinata fans, but I got other plans for pairings! LOL, U MAD, BROS?


	16. Chapter 14

What Will Be

Chapter 14:

Itachi knocked on Nightmare's door. No answer. He sighed as he turned towards Zetsu.

"He'll be back, shortly. The Love Master never fails."

Zetsu's jaw dropped.

"Wait, _he's_ the Love Master?" As he asked this, Itachi looked at him weirdly.

"Yes. You where there, remember? When Konan and Pein had love problems, and Nightmare suggested that go out on another date, and it worked?"

"No. I was holed in my room, crying that I was alone." Zetsu answered, looking at Itachi.

"Wow, your life does suck. Anyway, let's search for Kisame, he's the only Akatsuki here who has a long-lasting relationship. Maybe he'll give us some pointers."

"Okay."

…...

"You." Nightmare said. The boy turned around and look at him with a confused look.

"What? Who are you?" He asked, reaching for his sword.

"I see you have the Aret Clan tattoo on your shoulder. Do you any chance know Akira?" At these words, the boy's eyes widened a bit.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to my sister?" He glared.

…...Nightmare, for once, was a little stunned. But then he got over it, because he's awesome. The people in the market stopped what they were doing and stared, curious.

"So, you came looking for her in Konoha? I don't know where she is right now, but-" Nightmare started calmly.

"She knows you. Who are you to her? Her boyfriend?" The boy scowled as he retrieved his big sword from his back pouch.

"Pft, please. I'm younger than her, and she'd probably scare all the available suitors away with her 'fish' talk. Why do you care?"

"She's my little sister. I just wanted to say 'hi' before I go further out into my adventure. Without Suna's influence." Ichiro raised his sword.

"Oh, so you're a rogue ninja? If you want a fight, then come on and fight, prissy boy." Nightmare egged him on, seeing what he would do.

"I'll show you, you bastard!" Ichiro then ran at the calm-standing boy. As he was rushing towards him, he cried, "Tsuinburēdo!", which meant 'Twin Blades'. Nightmare stood still, looking at Ichiro with a half-assed glare. Seconds before the swords were going to hit the shadow boy, Nightmare did his hand signals.

"Kaze Domu." He said as his shadow swirled and rose, creating a large, dark dome over himself.

"Huh?!" Ichiro asked. Before his swords were about to hit the dome, he dropped them in order for them not to get damaged. Instead, he couldn't stop himself from running and BAM! It was like hitting a wall full force. He cried out as he suffered the blow to his arms, the two things that were protecting himself.

"You asshole! OW!" The shadows slithered back onto the ground, leaving Nightmare Senjumaki looking at him smugly.

"That's what you get when you let temper rule you. Anyway, why would your parents give up Akira?" Nightmare demanded.

Ichiro raised two middle fingers. "That's none of your business! Mom's a bitch, okay?"

"Temper temper." A voice called. Both boys turned.

"...Jiro? What are you doing here?" Ichiro asked. "And where did that eye come from?" He demanded.

Nightmare rose an eyebrow.

"Jiro?" He asked. Magically, Ichiro's previous annoyance with Nightmare was put onto Jiro.

"He's the middle child, he's supposed to be blind." He gritted his teeth.

"So, there are three of you. How many kids does your parents have?" Nightmare asked, ignoring Jiro's glare.

"Three! Well, soon there's going to be one left, because Mother, Father, my Brothers and Sisters and I ordered it! Prepare to die, Ichiro Aret, and your friend, too!"

He growled as the swords built into his gloves seemed to magically increase their length. There were two swords on each glove, and they faced away from Jiro's face. Or else he'd get stabbed.

"Hey, what's going on here, Nightmare?" A voice asked. To Nightmare's (horror? Amusement?) whatever emotion he had, there stood Akira. She looked confused. Then her eyes lingered to the tattoos on both the boy's shoulders.

"N-Nightmare, you are they?" She asked, knowing that she had the same tattoo on her shoulder.

"Akira, welcome to the family reunion, it seems." Nightmare said as he pulled out some kunai.

…...

"How much longer?" Kisame asked as he and girlfriend were in the saltwater pond, snuggling (a funny word) up on the couch. Kisame's head was on Ningyo's fattened (Ningyo: It's not fat!) stomach.

"Two weeks." She said as she played with Kisame's hair. The two were enjoying the scenery of fish and sharks swimming by. The black-tip shark ate a smaller fish, much to Kisame's amusement. The doorbell rang. Now, if you were a human under water, your hearing would be all blah. Kisame and Ningyo had 'special sea creature' hearing.

"I'll see who it is." Kisame grumbled, being pulled away from his girlfriend. She pouted, but he kissed her.

"I'll be back, honey. Don't you worry." He grinned and then swam up out of the pool.

"Stupid bastards, ruining our time with Kisame." She muttered, talking to herself and her unborn babies.

…...

"So, you're our sister? Wow, you look like Dad." Ichiro mused for a few seconds. Then he turned his attention back to Jiro and glared.

"What's with you!? Snap out of it, you're acting like Mom when it's that time of the month!"

A silence followed that.

"Bro, I barely know you, but...did you have to go _there_?" Akira asked.

"Yeah man, that was kind of whacked." Jiro agreed.

"Whatever the hell. Let's take this fight outside, people look scared." Nightmare said. Akira looked at him shocked because he cursed. Meh, she'll get over it.

"Agreed. I'm surprised nobody had retrieved the third Hokage, yet." Ichiro said, giving his younger brother a glare. The quartet jumped/flashed/ninja'd away, leaving many people looking shocked.

"She's...from the Sand?" One asked.

"Meh, it was long ago. Anyway, we should warn the Hokage." Another citizen said.

…...

Zetsu had a weird natural growth. No, not down there, you pervs...I mean...on his chest. His chest hair wasn't hair at all, it was tiny multicolored flowers. So when he greeted Kasumi this time, he was ready.

"Wha-?!" She was stunned by the larger plant/freaky man emerging from the ground.

"You again. Don't you have something else to do?" She huffed, giving Zetsu a glare. He looked nervous as he held a bouquet of his chest hair flowers.

"Yes. Do you want some plants with those crabs?"

…...

"Mommy, that giant plant man's getting his head stomped by that weird lady again." A little boy asked. His mother was reading a magazine, and she didn't bother looking.

"Cool story, son."

…...

I would post this earlier, but I had a rough day. Now I'm a bit better, so yay!


	17. Chapter 15

What Will Be

Chapter fifteen:

Konoha's forest was full of...wait, why am I telling you this? You people already know. Anyway, the three ninja found their battling place; an almost private area with a clearance for the fight. Akira knew where this place was, it was their training spot away from Konoha and the Akatsuki. The house was far away, but close enough to get help if things get serious.

"Alright, three against one. So not fair. Oh well, I have my fellow Brother's strength, and I think that I can take you three down." Jiro didn't give them time before he pulled out his odd blades.

"Pft. Kaze Kunai." Nightmare scoffed, arms crossed as parts of his shadow lifted into the air. Slowly Nightmare's bits of shadow morphed into sharp, pointy kunai, and then darted towards Jiro.

The older boy dodged and deflected (?) them as he laughed.

Akira looked at Nightmare, Ichiro, and Jiro fighting. Ichiro had ran up to Jiro and tried to slam his swords into Jiro. She winced, they were supposed to be her older brothers, they shared the same blood, yet they were fighting.

Why was she standing here? She raced towards Jiro, using hand signs.

"Hakia no Okami!" She shouted. Jiro turned to block her, but she wasn't running at him anymore. Now, there stood a big, black wolf who was snarling. Akira stood beside him.

"Please, you think an animal is going to do your dirty work?" Jiro scoffed. Hakia growled, showing his sharp teeth, itching to bite.

"Suna no Kuron!" Jiro did some fancy hand signals of his own, and suddenly there were four Jiros instead of one.

"Sand clones? Brother, please! You're still weak as ever! Tsuinburēdobūmeran!" Jiro's swords glowed into a light blue, shining brightly. When the shining went away, there was a large boomerang in it's place.

"Well, that will work." Akira said.

"Hn." Nightmare answered, annoyed that Ichiro thought ahead of him on this one. Ichiro threw it, and immediately the giant boomerang hit all the clones. The real Jiro had gotten his stomach cut, although it wasn't too serious, he was bleeding.

Ichiro his boomerang, and Jiro's look was displeased. He glared at Ichiro with his dark blue eye.

"Oh?! The battle isn't over yet!" He cried as he raced towards Akira.

"You're the trouble who started this!" He raised his blades and attacked. Akira dodged and Hakai, seemingly already pissed, got even pissier. That was his comrade! He raced towards Jiro and bit his hand. Hard.

"Yow! Stupid mutt! I'll show you!" He growled, holding his bloody hand.

"Akira," Ichiro raced beside her while Jiro was squalling. He had little time to say this.

"Let's kill him together."

"He's our brother..." She tried to find an excuse, she didn't want to hurt her kin, nor she wanted to kill him.

"_Was_. Now he's different. Something...something has gotten into him. First he's prissier than usual, and he isn't blind. We need to trap him, and I have a justsu to do it."

"Wait, why didn't you use it earlier?" Akira deadpanned.

"Because he needs to be weakened first." Ichiro rolled his eyes as if was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, his world.

"Alright. You do that, and Nightmare and me will hold him off." Akira and Ichiro nodded, and they raced towards Jiro.

Nightmare saw it differently. He was standing in a different view, and had his shadow kunai ready. What he saw shocked him. Akira was running towards Jiro with a kunai, yet Ichiro was running towards Akira, using hand signs. What in the world had gotten into him?

Nightmare quickly raced towards Akira, and created a wall to shield Ichiro's 'attack'.

"What's his problem?" He sneered. Akira looked at him shocked. The two were behind the wall, and Ichiro and Jiro looked at them confused.

"Nightmare," Akira started. No. Nightmare shouldn't be in this. This was her and Ichiro's fight, and it was personal. Nightmare didn't know whom to attack, and if he did, it wouldn't be right if he fought her battles. Jiro had been looking for _her_, and instead he found her, Nightmare, and Ichiro.

"I'm sorry." She pushed a pressure point on Nightmare's neck.

"Ak-" Was all he said as his wall fell, and he was out cold.

"Akira, what are you doing?" Ichiro asked as Akira picked up her light-weighted friend since childhood and layed him on the soft forest floor.

"I am not going to drag my friends into this. Jiro's our brother, Ichiro. He's our problem." She answered. Ichiro nodded.

"Alright baby brother, it's time to get your ass kicked." He grinned, making the hand signs for his jutsu.

Jiro snarled, making his own hand signs.

"Now there are three of you, this jutsu -my trump card- will be easier to use!"

"Brother, I've seen that jutsu sixteen times and you still suck." Ichiro rolled his eyes as he ran towards Jiro.

"Sabuka no ryusa!" He cried, slamming his palms to the ground. Ichiro jumped. The ground opened up, and magically there was a quicksand hole. While Ichiro was in the air, he aimed his fist at Jiro's face.

"Ropu o Shiboru!" He cried as he punched Jiro in the face. That released Ichiro's jutsu. As fast as lightening, blue chakra ropes tied around Jiro, as if they were squeezing him. Ichiro landed beside his brother, not getting snagged into the quicksand.

Akira and Hakai ran forth. Hakai immediately started chomping on his leg, and Akira punched him in the throat.

"Gaah! SUZUME!" He cried.

Those seem to be the magical words. Akira, Jiro, and Hakai froze as they felt a shadow looming over them. Scratch that, there were two.

Two young men stood their, seemingly twins. One was taller, he had two green eyes, along with medium length dark brown hair with feathers tied into it. The other had long green shiny hair with black stripes, he had one blue eye and one blind eye. Ichiro recognized it as Jiro's blind eye.

"You! What did you do to Jiro?" He demanded. The shorter man with the blind eye laughed.

"Well, isn't the Aret siblings? The eldest is feisty, isn't he, Suzume?" His voice had a warm touch to it, but underneath it was a steel tone. Akira's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Suzuki. All three of them are traitors to the Sand, no? Leaving them." Suzume's voice was more high pitched, but not feminine, it was like a bird's.

"Wait, she was born here! Our parents di-

"We know. He's only messing with you. Any way, before you ask too many questions, the answers are: Suzuki has trapped your brother in a jutsu, even he doesn't know what's going on. Jiro can keep the eye as a reward for being our guinea pig, and yes it was a test, because we wanted to know how strong you are."

"Wait, test? Putting the brother I don't know under a deadly jutsu is a test?" Akira seemed to loose her cool, and Ichiro put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, and for once, he shook his head, as if to say 'let's see what they've got to say'. Akira nodded.

"Yes. Mother, Father, and our siblings are going to make their move, just not now. We want to see for ourselves if you are ready or not. It seems that not everybody showed up." Suzumi looked annoyed.

"Why are you waiting?" Ichiro asked the question that were on the trio's minds. Hakai growled, and Suzuki looked at him with disinterest.

"Because," Suzume said before leaving. "we don't want our toys to be worn out during the first play." Then Suzuki snapped his finger, releasing his jutsu over Jiro, and the two strange guys left.

"What...what the hell?" Jiro asked, holding his head. "Ah, major headache." He winced.

"..."

"Um...so, that wasn't our brother?" Akira asked, mentioning the crazy person Jiro was before.

"Nope. Just a jutsu." Ichiro said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jiro asked, looking at Akira.

"She is your sister." A voice said. All three kids and wolf looked at Pein surprisingly.

"An Akatsuki member...here?" Ichiro and Jiro looked at each other oddly.

"Yes. I watched you guys in Konoha, and followed you here. I must say, I'm impressed with Ichiro and Jiro's fighting skills." He said.

"Well, I belong in Suna..." Jiro started, and Pein shook his head.

"Ichiro Aret, you are a rouge ninja, and since you can't go back to Suna, I have an offer for you. Jiro Aret, after what had happened to you, I'm pretty sure Suna wouldn't miss you, I have an offer for you, too. Akira, well done. Put your wolf away or whatever and let's get." Pein said, walking off.

"Well, come along, guys." Akira said. Both of her brothers were looking at her oddly.

"You're...with Akatsuki?" Ichiro asked, but it was in a too soft voice which Akira didn't hear. They all left towards the Akatsuki base, leaving poor Nightmare on the forest floor, still asleep.

…...

I promised Ichiro that they'd call him 'Utopia' if he read all of the chapters...well, the characters will call him Utopia (but not _all_ of them, perhaps Nightmare and Akira will call him Ichiro), but the authoress will always call him Ichiro, because that name is freaking awesome. U-top-ia? Really, Ichiro?

Ichiro: Shut up!


	18. Chapter 16

What Will Be

Chapter 16:

When everybody had got home (save for Nightmare), Pein had taken Akira's two older brothers in his office for his offer. Of course everybody knew that he wanted them to join the organization.

"So, they're your brothers?" Moriko asked, licking his lips. Akira looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, afraid of the answer. Fate didn't prove her wrong.

"Your brother Ichiro look yummy."

…...

…..

"Yay, um...thanks?" She asked, kind of creeped out.

"Your welcome. Is he single? Is he straight?" Moriko asked quickly and randomly.

"Why are you asking _me_ these things? _Eew_!" Akira shuddered.

"Because, I can't _just_ throw myself at him! I wanna know!" Moriko whined. Iesu, who came in from his room, gave his brother a weird look. He looked at Akira.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"He's mentally sexually harassing Ichiro." Akira shuddered.

"...Who's Ichiro?"

"He's my eldest brother. He and Jiro are with Pein, hearing an offer to join the Akatsuki." Akira answered.

"Who's Jiro?" Iesu looked more confused.

"He's my other older brother. We met in Konoha, actuall-"

"Hey, anybody seen the Love Master?" Itachi asked, interrupting Akira. Her eyes went wide and her hand covered her mouth, as if remembering something.

"Who's the Love Master?" Iesu was clueless.

"Nightmare." Itachi answered.

"Wait, _that_ kid's the Love Master? What the Hell?" Hidan asked as he was sitting on the couch with Deidara and Jasmine, watching _Tanked_.

"Yes. The Love Master happens to never fail in relationship advice. Where is he?"

Akira face palmed.

"How in the world did I forgot about him?!" She face palmed.

"Wait, what happened, Akira?" Itachi asked calmly. It took Akira twenty minutes to explain the whole fight and what happened.

"So, Nightmare's in the woods? Oh no!" Jasmine covered her mouth, trying not to scream.

"He's unconscious? Oh no!" Moriko covered his eyes.

"Oh no! I hope he's alive!" Hidan said sarcastically, covering his ears from the shrieks.

"Isn't there poisonous bugs in the forest? OH NO!" Iesu said. Really he just wanted to join the screaming, he didn't know Nightmare that well.

"AND BEARS, OH NO!" Moriko said again.

"TOBI'S HONEY LOVE IS ALONE, UNCONSCIOUS, IN THE FOREST, OH NO!" Tobi, who came down stairs, screamed the loudest.

BOOM!

"OOOOOH YEEEEEEEEAH!" The Kool-aid man shouted, bursting through the wooden wall.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everybody screamed.

"What?" Before the Kool-aid man could get an answer, Hidan started beating him with a broom.

"DIE! ANTI-JASHIN BASTARD!" Everybody stopped screaming before they all looked at Hidan.

"What? Kool-aid man is against my beliefs!"

Kool-aid man glared at Hidan.

"You! You're the one who scared all those kids away from me!"

"Well, believe it or not, Jashin says that you shouldn't be a pedo near kids, and you looked pretty pedophilish to me!" Hidan got out his scythe.

"Wait, Jashin said that?" Moriko asked. He was ignored as Kool-aid man made his remark.

"Who's Jashin?" Iesu looked more confused than ever. He was ignored, too.

"I'm not a pedo! I'm was giving them free kool-aid!"

"In a dark alley?!" Hidan swung, and Kool-aid man dodged (unbelievably in a small living room).

"They were homeless! The dark alley was their 'home'!" He defended himself. Konan walked down, having a blank expression. She looked from Hidan to Kool-aid man.

"Get. The. F***. Out." She demanded.

"Bu-"

"Now." She then made a shovel out of paper -very strong paper-, and aimed it at Kool-aid man.

"Ah! I'm leaving!" He jumped through the hole which he first came in.

"Well, now that he's gone, let's find Nightmare." Akira said, feeling bad for leaving her friend in the woods. Really, how did she forget him? If he wakes up, he was going to be...super...super pissed.

…...

At first his head hurt when he opened his eyes, and his vision was foggy. What? Where was he? He had seen a large, red, blurry object. He rubbed his eyes. What?

…...

"Stupid Jashin bastard. Taking my fun away." The Kool-aid man grumbled as he was walking passed Nightmare.

Nightmare looked at him, and the Kool-aid man then looked at him. A big grin slowly formed on Kool-aid man's face.

"Hey kid, want some Kool-aid in a dark alley?" He asked, holding up three little packets.

"Don't you have Kool-aid in you already?" Nightmare asked, pointing to the red liquid inside the creepy Kool-aid man.

"Yeah. Want some? All you have to do is get a straw and suck it from inside of me." His voice turned...creepy.

Nightmare looked at him. Slowly he got up.

"Kaze spoon." Was all he said.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" He asked, more curious than frightened as Nightmare's shadow morphed into a giant spoon.

"Oh, you'll see."

…...

Konan, Hidan, Akira, Jasmine, Iesu, Moriko, and Mushra walked outside. It was getting dark, soon, and so they were in a hurry to find Nightmare. Akira felt guilty, forgetting her friend, and Konan and Jasmine seemed a little annoyed at her, but they understood. Time to time they had forgotten that he was there, too. Moriko understood, Iesu didn't know (but he cared, it was his fellow Akatsuki member) him well, Hidan didn't care, he just wanted to tag along, and Mushra just wanted to go on an adventure. They raced towards the place where the battle had taken place earlier.

Being ninjas had its good side, after all they were fast and was there in no time.

…...

Only to see...

"N-Nightmare? W-what did you do to Kool-aid man?" Jasmine squeaked. Iesu paled, Moriko and Hidan tried not to laugh, Jasmine, Konan, and Akira looked confused, and Mushra wagged her tail, she was clueless, yet still excited.

"..." Was all Nightmare said as he wiped his mouth on a leaf.

"Um, we came to retrieve you..." Akira started, looking Kool-aid man. He was on his side, and there was a giant crack in the glass. She looked at what was left of the red kool-aid drip on the ground. He was dead. She looked at Nightmare, he had a red stain on his mouth.

"Way to go, kid! You are officially on my 'not-to-mess-with list!" Hidan chuckled as he took out his scythe and started shattering what was left of Kool-aid man, shouting 'Die, anti-Jashin Pedo'!

Nightmare didn't say anything as he glared at Akira.

"Look, I'-"

"Bitch. I'm going to release my Teletubby friends on you from Cherry-Top Mountain." Then he wiggled his arms, screaming 'Nightmare Jello'.

Konan shook her head as she patted Akira's shoulder reassuringly.

"He'll forgive you. Right now, let him get over his sugar high."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nightmare ran towards the base like the sugar-hyped maniac that he was. Hidan chuckled and ran along.

Together they screamed 'Jello'! And all that crazy stuff.

"I LIKE THIS KID!" The remaining people could here Hidan yell.

"Well now," Moriko said as Iesu shook his head.

…...

To those who liked the Kool-aid man: Yeah, I'm sorry that I went there. Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy the madness that's about to come!


	19. Chapter 17

What Will Be:

Notes: Nine more days until the Chunin exams! Also, there is a little family moment between our two new characters!

Chapter 17:

Ichiro woke up. Where was he? This wasn't his room in Suna...wait...oh yeah. Jiro and him are a part of the Akatsuki now, the deadly organization that his sister was in. Pein told the two brothers that Akira was raised in this base, along with Moriko, Jasmine, and Nightmare, and they were kept from the illegal bad stuff. He gritted his teeth. Nightmare Senjumaki was a pain in the ass, Ichiro personally found his sister adorable, but Nightmare...Nightmare was a threat to his little sister's innocence; even though he said he wasn't interested in her, he could have been lying. Who knew what the little sneak's intentions were?

Ichiro was pulled out of his thoughts as Jiro yawned.

"Hey, Ichiro?" He asked. Ichiro was changing into his battling clothes, and Jiro was combing his hair.

"Hm?" He asked, not really liking Jiro right now. Sure it wasn't his brother's fault that he was being controlled, but Ichiro still had a slight distaste for him. Especially when he had held a distaste for the sister that they never knew. In Suna he agreed whatever their mother said, and their father looked a bit pained when Jiro said that he hated their sister. However, Ichiro knew that he couldn't blame Jiro; it wasn't his fault that he was born blind and both of their parents didn't acknowledged him like they did Ichiro himself.

Still, blood was thicker than water, and Ichiro did love his siblings, he just didn't like to admit it.

"I'm sorry for being the worst sibling ever." He said. Ichiro's eyebrows rose.

"Eh?" His little brother was..._apologizing_?

"I was weak, being used like a toy to them...and..." At this Jiro looked at Ichiro.

"I shouldn't hate Akira." A silence followed after that.

"Now after all these years, you suddenly like her? _What happened to you_?" Ichiro asked, not believing his ears.

"My dislike for our sister got me used, and I almost killed the two of you. This may sound ridiculous but, you two are all I have, now. Mom will hate us for sure, and Dad's too much of a wimp to do anything." Jiro let out a sigh. He looked nervous, probably scared of what Ichiro would say to him.

"Good, now that your sniffling is over, apologize to Akira." Ichiro huffed and Jiro grinned, knowing that he was forgiven by one of his siblings.

…...

After eating breakfast, she called Mushra to her. Today was the day she will be fighting that Suna jerk.

Sure she had brothers now who would likely to tell her everything she would want to know, but she had told the Suna jerk that she'd fight. Also, there was a high chance that he'd get his ass kicked. She grinned. Seeing him getting his ass kicked was well worth it.

…...

It has been almost forever since he last seen her -like he cared, he lacked emotional feelings-, and he was surprised seeing her with Ino and...some other boy. That Nightmare Senjumaki boy. He gritted his teeth. He was real over-protective of her, and how was he going to make his move with him there? Especially with Ino, his number one fan girl who would sell her soul just to kiss him would kill Jasmine when Nightmare or anybody else wasn't around.

Sasuke sighed. No matter, Jasmine was probably his secret fan girls who would love to date him. When he had her love and trust, Nightmare would surely back down...right? He strolled over towards the trio.

"Oh, hello Sasuke!" Ino smirked, batting her eyelashes. Nightmare rolled her eyes and Jasmine didn't even look at him. She was too busy eating chocolate pudding.

"Hn. Jasmine," He started, and right then and there, Ino looked shocked, and Nightmare instantly glared at him. Jasmine turned to look at him.

"Hello Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked politely. Now, Sasuke Uchiha never cared for girls, but when Jasmine looked at him with her big green eyes, he felt like he world was stopping. What the hell was happening?!

She seemed unaware of the effect her eyes had on him.

"I want you to go out on a date with me." He said. Ino almost died, and Nightmare gritted his teeth. If looks could kill, Sasuke would drop dead by Nightmare's haunting glare.

"Um, no." Jasmine said. Sasuke's jaw almost dropped, but since he didn't have any outward emotions and was emo, he sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." He left. Ino sighed in relief, and Nightmare looked relieved. However, he was still glaring at Sasuke.

"Jasmine, you don't know how much I love you!" Ino hugged her. Jasmine giggled.

"I know!" She rejected him because Ino had a crush on him, and Ino was the sister -next to Akira- that she never had. Also, Jasmine didn't have an interest in boys that were like Sasuke.

…...

He scoffed at the retreating Uchiha's back. He didn't like the girl neither, but she deserved way better than the Douchiha 1) bastard. What was he saying? He barely knew her, he didn't like her! He only loved himself (no matter how many times Shukaku whined to him about how stupid he was -which he wasn't!-) and he wasn't going to change. Gaara Sabaku loved himself and only himself!

…...Le time skip line!...

"So, you made it. I thought that you weren't going to show up." He smirked at her glaring eyes. They were in the practice area of course, and it seemed that they were alone.

"Well, I'm here. Besides, how do you know that I'll keep my word?" Akira asked, testing him.

"Because," Temari Sabaku said, walking from behind a tree.

"Our father, Lord Kazekage ordered us to find you. We only want to know your whereabouts, and that's it. No, Kankuro, you can't kill her." Temari said, Kankuro's smirk disappeared much to Akira's silent joy.

"Only my whereabouts? Well, you will know...only if he wins this fight." Akira said, glaring at Kankuro.

Temari smirked.

"You are hellbent on learning who your parents and siblings are, aren't you? Very well. Because this is your and Kankuro's fight, I will not intervene. The rules are simple; the first to give up or gets knocked out loses. Go!" Temari shouted as she watched in interest.

"You're going down, squirt." Kankuro said, pulling out Karasu. Akira smirked.

"We'll see about that. Hakia no Okami." Akira said as she made the hand signs. Kankuro didn't waste time as he made Karasu shoot poisonous needles at her. Akira wasn't a ninja for nothing. She dodged, and Hakia rushed up to Kankuro and bit him while he was controlling Karasu.

"Damn wolf! That hurts! No fair, it's two against one!" Kankuro hissed, holding his bitten hand. Akira shook her head.

"All is fair in love and war. You wanted us to fight, and we're fighting." She said as she dodged another blade and threw a kunai towards him. Kankuro dodged swiftly from both kunai and another attack from Hakia. Mushra wasn't fighting because Akira hadn't signaled her, yet. So she whined whenever Akira was close to getting hit.

"Bitch! Stop dodging!" He growled. Karasu's body then departed, showing sharp needles and Kankuro grinned.

"Now you're going to get it, little girl." The weapons then shot towards Akira, leaving her little room to dodge. Temari gritted her teeth.

"Kankuro! You can't kill her!" She shouted. Kankuro never stopped grinning when he glanced at his sister.

"Relax, she'll give up before they hit her." He shrugged. Temari shrugged.

"Fine, but if you kill her, we won't have anything to report to Dad, and it'll be on _your_ ass."

Akira didn't say anything as they came closer. She simply stood there.

All of a sudden, Kankuro felt a sharp pain on the side of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He must have forgotten about that damn wolf mutt. However, Hakia was with Akira, growling and snapping.

"You are stupid." Akira said as the weapons hit Akira's clone. Hakia was a jutsu, so he'll be fine.

"Game over." She said. Before Kankuro could say anything more, she pressed a pressure point on his neck.

Temari then began clapping, and Akira looked at her, reaching for a kunai.

"No need. You won, and as a promise, Kankuro will answer every question you have about your family and Suna, even if it takes him forever to do so." She smirked as she picked up her limp brother.

"Meet us at the Ramen place at six, I'll be there to make sure that he answers every question." Then in a flash, she left. Akira looked around. She forgotten his puppets. Akira smirked. Well, when he knows that she had his puppets, he'd answer her questions. First, she'd ask Ichiro and Jiro what do they know. Then she'd get more information that she'd needed.

…...

Nightmare was dragged by Itachi from his warm, sleepy bed. He was wearing his gray Nightmare pajamas.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Zetsu needs your help." Itachi answered smoothly.

"In what?"

"...He's in love with your sensei." A silence followed after that, and Nightmare spoke up.

"He knows she hates him, right?"

"Yes, but sometimes lonely plant bastards need love, too."

"Agreed. I'll see what I can do."

…...

"You did what?!" Kankuro half yelled and Temari smirked, yet she hid it well from her baby brother.

"It's her blackmail. Besides, I'd think you two look cute together." At this, Kankuro face palmed. Oh right, the 'date'.

"Temari! We hate each other! I don't even know her! A-and, she's weird!" As he rambled on, Temari yawned and waved her hand.

"Mm hm. Even Gaara knows about your tastes in the girls, you can't hide, Kankuro."

"I'm not hiding, Temari!" Kankuro put a hand over his flushed face and Temari busted out laughing.

"Don't deny it! We all know that you have a picture collection of nude ladies in your closet." She rolled her eyes.

"I got rid of it years ago! B-besides! That girl doesn't even look cute! She's a pain in the ass!" Kankuro huffed, crossing his arms and looking away, his face was still beet red.

"Oh well, I'll get a batch of little nieces or nephews, one way or the other. This girl or whoever." Temari shrugged, yet she was was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Kankuro was almost the toughest person in Suna, next to everybody else in his family; he had no interest in the girls (who saw him as weird, and they didn't have an interest in him, either) because they never stood up to him. So when this Konoha chick literally knocked him out, he saw her in a new light. Temari tried not to giggle.

"What's so funny, anyway?" Kankuro asked, not wanting to let his guard down.

"You like her now because she knocked you out, right?" She asked, not wanting to miss his face reaction.

"W-what?! No! Ew! I hate her! The bitch knocked me out!"

"Exactly. Now you like her. Give up, little brother. I know things more than you do." Temari said as she sat down on the couch.

"Do not! Besides, father wants us to-"

"I know," Kankuro's voice was calm. "he wants us to kill her because she holds Suna secrets and is a threat to reveal the secret Aret Clan jutsu." A silence followed after that.

Temari shrugged, then grinned. Her eyes had a wild rebellious gleam that Kankuro knew.

"Oh n-" He began, but was cut off by Temari.

"Let's not and say we did."

…...

Behold, choppy fighting scenes and puppet boys in denial! Kankuro has an "itsy bitsy" crush on her, but he doesn't love her. Nor does Gaara love Jasmine, but don't worry OC shippers, they will one day (if Hell freezes over, first...you never know).


	20. Chapter 18

What Will Be

Chapter 18:

Pein knew that the kids were strong enough to supervise the Chunin exams, which was in nine days. However, Ichiro and Jiro couldn't participate because they were from Suna, they were rouge ninja. The Chunin Exams had a lot of ninja from other villages, if a Suna nin found Ichiro and Jiro here, they'd probably report them. Also, Pein had plans for Nightmare, Moriko, Iesu, Jasmine, and Akira, for they were basically Akatsuki, but they were also Konoha ninja. Ichiro and Jiro had no where else to turn to, so they were permanently in the Akatsuki.

Pein sighed, remembering his promise to Konan. The four kids they had raised were promised to be full Konoha ninja after Pein was done collecting information about their jutsus. Right now they hadn't reached their full potential...they had to grow up and discover more powerful jutsus, and when they do; Pein was going to get the data and use it for his plan. He sighed.

He and Konan promised to never hurt them, their adopted children, and they were hellbent on keeping that promise.

…...

"So...you love my sensei, and she hates your guts." Nightmare deadpanned. Zetsu nodded. Zetsu, Itachi, and Nightmare were in Itachi and Zetsu's room, sipping on tea.

"What's in it for me?" Nightmare asked, crossing his arms. Kasumi was one tough cookie, making her love _anybody_ was going to be a challenge. He wasn't going to get an empty reward for this.

"A milk chocolate bar, and two personal favors, one from me and one from Zetsu." Itachi said, holding out the candy.

"Deal." Nightmare said as Itachi handed the candy to Nightmare.

"Okay, our plan is called Onmlet, aka: Operation No More Lonely. The name makes it sound more like an omelet than an actual plan, so nobody would be suspicious. We're planning to help Zetsu recreate his clan and then killing them off when they get too rowdy." Itachi said in a dead serious tone of voice.

"Um, actually, I don't want to-"

"Then, Zetsu will stop using my food porn magazines." Itachi finished, interrupting Zetsu. Nightmare nodded.

"Sounds legit. However, this plan might take years, and I'm thinking this one chocolate bar might not be enough." He said, looking at the golden wrapper.

"Alright. One chocolate bar per week, if you make progress. Milk chocolate." Itachi said.

"Deal." Nightmare stuck out his hands, and Itachi and Zetsu shook them, relief on their faces.

"But I'm only doing this for the chocolate."

…...

Akira walked into her and Jasmine's room from outside with that one guy's puppet. Really, just looking at it gave her the willies. How could she not be creeped out by it? She heard Jasmine's music playing on the radio.

-_it was a one-eyed one horn flying purple people eater_- Jasmine herself was reading a book on her bed. Akira placed the now wrapped puppet in the closet.

"Akira...what is that?" Jasmine asked, looking from her book.

"A puppet." Akira answered as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Who's puppet does it belong to?"

"...Kankuro."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I beat him in a battle, and this is my blackmail...kind of." She said sheepishly.

"Oh. Um, well, how is he going to get them back?" She asked.

"Well, it depends. Anyway, how's Nightmare?" She asked. Jasmine paled a bit.

"He's pretty pissed at you. I'd avoid him. Oh, and your brothers are in the Akatsuki, now! Isn't that cool, they'll be with you at. All. Times." Jasmine grinned.

-_A one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater, what a sight to see!_-

Were the last of the lyrics Akira heard as she walked out. Okay. She walked to her brother's door and knocked. She was going to get the information she wanted out of her brothers, first, and if they don't tell her anything, she had that weird puppeteer to blackmail.

"Come in." Was Ichiro's voice. Akira opened the door, and found her brother looking through the family photo album.

"Hey, where's Jiro?" Akira asked. Ichiro shrugged.

"He was supposed to find you. I guess he had gotten lost."

"Oh. I've got questions, Ichi-"

"Utopia."

"What?"

"Meh, you calling me 'Ichiro' is boring. My new name is Utopia."

"Your new name, it sucks."

"Thanks. Took me five minutes to come up with it. Anyway, I'll tell you all the information you want...if you call me Utopia." He said, not looking from the pictures.

"Deal." Was all she said. He looked at her, quizzically. "Just that easy?"

Akira shrugged. "It doesn't make me sound like an idiot. You're the one with the stupid name. Now, tell me all about my parents." She demanded, sitting down. Ichiro then placed the book down on the soft carpet.

"Mom's a bitch, and Dad's a wimp. They love me the most because I'm the strongest, they tolerate Jiro, but they really don't like him, and they hate you." He explained briefly.

Akira's eyebrow rose.

"Why do they hate me?" She asked. As if expecting that question, Ichiro went on smoothly.

"You're the one with the rare Kekkei Genkai who was supposed to be a Suna ninja. I think only Mom hates you because like I said, she's a bitch. You were born in Suna, and sent here, how can it be your fault?" He asked.

"I agree with you there."

"Anyway, I heard rumors among the sand village that they want you killed. It's not you, personally, per say, but the Aret Kekkei Genkai, they don't want Konoha having an opportunity to get the Aret Kekkei Genkai for the Konoha-born ninja. Something like that." He shrugged.

"Who's 'they'?" Akira asked, eyebrows furrowing. Ichiro answered calmly as ever.

"Our parents, of course. I don't know, but maybe the Kazrkage's in on it, too."

…...

Jiro walked up to Nightmare. Said kid was back to his normal self from his sugar high from the candy bar that Itachi gave him. The two were now in a hallway, a dark one.

"Hey, Nightmare, did you see Akira?" Jiro asked. At this, Nightmare's eye twitched, as if annoyed.

"No. I'm still pissed at her." An awkward silence followed after that.

"Oh. Um, sorry to hear about that. Bye." Jiro then left.

…...

He told nobody that he had served the Mother.

THE END.

No, just kidding, I'm not going to leave you guys hanging like that.

He chewed his broccoli very slowly, enjoying the taste. Oh yeah, evil people like him love the taste of their vegetables, because people like him were evil and and they could handle nasty stuff like vegetables. His name...was Ho no Mushi.

…...

I myself don't have trouble with veggies, they're pretty good with the right stuff. Except for spinach. It was...a...one-eyed...one horned...flying purple people eater, a one-eyed one horned flying purple people eater...what a sight to see!


	21. Chapter 19

What Will Be

Notes: Chunin exams are in eight days. Time: 2:00

Chapter 19:

Moriko was a love bird freak. He loved to write down cute little pairings in his book and draw what their babies would look like on the same page. Like I said, Moriko was a love bird freak. Said ginger-haired boy had over heard the Suna chick talking about 'date' and 'Aret' while he was out walking in Konoha. Curious, he shrunk in the shadows near the Suna girl and...the puppet freak, whoever his name was.

"Look, this is your first date, idiot. Now, do you want your puppet back or not?" She asked, crossing her arms. Moriko noted that she had nice legs.

"Yeah, but that bitch stole Karasu! You and me are just going to talk to her, we're not going on a huge 'date'." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Besides, it's not like she'll dress up nicely or anything. She just wants information." He added grumpily. The Suna lady snickered.

"So, are you mad that she won't dress up nice, Kankuro?" She looked amused.

"No! Kami no! I just want Karasu back before the Chunin exams. Besides, there's no telling what ungodly things she might do to him!" Kankuro shuddered, mentally picturing his beloved puppet in a pink dress with go-go boots and makeup. Temari sighed.

"Whatever. If Karasu does end up like that, at least he'll look pretty." She snickered at Kankuro's withering glare. Moriko was a little shocked. One: _Akira was going on a date with this _guy? Two: _His little Akira's growing up!_ Not least, three: _Well, they're both weird when you think about it_. He shuddered, remembering Akira's death threat on fish.

What seemed out of the blue, a messenger came forth from out of nowhere.

"Note from the Lord Kazekage to his children." He handed them a piece of paper, and the kid's face expressions turned relieved as they read it. The messenger bowed, and ran off. Well, that was random.

"Well, look on the bright side, Kankuro," Temari grinned. "at least your girlfriend will be safe!" She laughed as she dodged her brother's chakra string.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" He shouted and Temari just giggled as he threw cusses and insults at her. Moriko shook his head. So the puppet weirdo liked Akira. It was a shame that she wouldn't accept his feelings, because one: He's a giant jerk-face, and two: She belonged to Konoha/Akatsuki and he belonged to Suna. No. Way. In. Hell. Oh wait, he couldn't forget her cute older brothers, Ichiro Jiro! They'd be overprotective as hell!

…...

Zetsu left the banquet of flowers on her doorstep, like Nightmare had instructed him to do that morning. He watched quietly in the shadows as Kasumi curiously picked them up. Roses. Nightmare told him that she loved roses. Much to Zetsu's astonishment, she smiled. Until she read the note.

"Damn Plant bastard!" She growled. "When I find you, I'm going to drown your yin-yang ass in weed killer!" She threw the flowers on the ground and went inside. Zetsu huffed. He got her to smile. That's one chocolate bar on Nightmare's list for next week. He knew what he messed up, on. Itachi told him to write the note, and so he did.

Zetsu took out his leather notebook and began writing.

_Lesson one: When your friends help, don't listen or our precious Kasumi will hate us further. Unless it's Nightmare. Nightmare gives great advice. _

The note on the roses was picked up by the wind, and in no less than three seconds, Zetsu couldn't see it anymore. Oh well, it wasn't his problem.

…...

Sasuke was still angry over Jasmine's rejection. How could she be so stupid? He was an Uchiha, a handsome member of the now-rare Uchiha clan, and she rejected him. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that there was a little note on his face. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_I'm so lonely, _

_Please bear my children. _

-Z.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Z? He thought it over, and suddenly, it clicked.

Jasmine. Jazmine? Ja_Z_mine! It was a secret letter from Jasmine, so she _didn't_ reject him, she was trying to hint that she wanted him. Of course she made it sound like a rejection so she wouldn't hurt Ino's feelings! Sasuke grinned devilishly.

Oh, he was going to see his future bearer of his children, and confront her...privately. He'll bear her...wait, other way around. She'll bear his children...but not now, they're all like what, twelve? That's just too young to be doing that stuff.

…...

Like every day, Jasmine met up with Ino at the dessert cafe place/thingy. She hugged Ino, and Ino hugged her back. A waitress in a small skirt smiled at the two.

"Two chocolate puddings?" She asked sweetly, knowing that these two were her favorite customers.

"Yes please!" Jasmine smiled.

"Alright, coming right up!" She said happily as she left.

"Hey Jasmine, why is it that I don't see Kasumi training you?" Ino asked. She nor the others have been seeing them in Konoha lately.

"Well, we're having problems at our house. Also, we didn't receive any assigned missions, lately." Jasmine shrugged.

"Oh. I hope those troubles will go away, soon! And I want to see my friend, more!" Ino said she hugged Jasmine. Jasmine hugged back.

"Don't worry, you will." She promised as the waitress served the two their puddings.

The diner door opened, and to their surprise, it was Sasuke. He smirked at Jasmine and put the note in front of her.

"Recognize something?" He asked. Jasmine squinted.

"Sasuke, my name starts with a 'J', not a 'Z'. Also, my hand writing is MUCH neater." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ja_**z**_mine Senjumaki, isn't it?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, Ja**s**mine Senjumaki. If I were going to sign a letter like that, It's be the initials of 'J.S'." She said matter of factly, slightly annoying Sasuke. He was too near for her and Ino's liking.

"Yeah, Sasuke, she's not interested in you like I am!" Ino winked, and it took almost all of Sasuke's willpower not to hurl. Ino was cute, but she was an annoying fangirl.

"Yeah. Sasuke." A familiar voice said, and it brought a chill down his spine. Sasuke looked at the now open diner door, and seen...

"Gaara?" He asked after what seemed like two minutes.

"Hn. Leave her alone, you bag of worthless meat." His eyes narrowed. Sasuke returned the gesture.

"What is she to you, sand brat?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Then butt out."

"No." Gaara remained calm.

"Why?" Sasuke sneered.

"Because I have my reasons." At this, a trickle of sand went out of his gourd.

"Now, you don't want things to get ugly, do you? Then I suggest you leave." He glared. Sasuke 'hmphed'.

"Fine. Like I care, anyways. See you later, Jasmine." He then went out of the front door, glaring at Gaara. Gaara glared back.

Jasmine, felt like she had been saved. So she smiled at Gaara.

"Thank you so much! He was being creepy!"

Gaara swore that he did NOT blush. Sand demons who loved only themselves shouldn't blush!

"Um, Gaara, why are your cheeks red?" Jasmine asked.

"...Bye." He said quickly, disappearing in a whirl of sand.

"Well, that was weird." Jasmine said. Ino agreed.

…...

"Hey little sister," Jiro said calmly, walking up to Akira. Said girl was...decorating something.

"Hm?" She asked, looking at her older brother.

"I just wanted to say..." He then got down on both knees.

"I'm sorry for being a hateful douch nozzle and I hope you forgive me!" He said frantically.

…...

…...

"It's okay." Was all she said before returning to her decorating. Jiro wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"Eh?"

"Stuff happens, brother. Blood is thicker than water, and you know this. Also," She looked at him.

"You came to apologize instead of trying to kill me. I'm defenseless right now, not completely, but you're stronger, you could kill me right here and now. Yet you didn't." She smiled at him, and Jiro found himself smiling back.

"Thanks. Hey, isn't that Kankuro's puppet?" He asked. Akira nodded. Jiro was from the sand, so of course he knew the Kazekage's children.

"Yep. I beat him, and this is blackmail." She said.

"Ohoho! He's going to be _pissed_!" Jiro said as Akira placed a pink bow in Karasu's hair. She grinned mischievously.

"I know."

…...

SUPER PISSED!


End file.
